


Enchanted Melody

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, not everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the prologue being posted as chapter one, the next chapters will be a number ahead. Unfortunately I can't change that.

****

Enchanted Melody

**Prologue**

 

Hands lovingly caressed the beautifully carved box, but eyes looking at it were sad. "We're running out of time. We must find him soon or it will be too late. Then all will be lost."

Suddenly the French windows were blown open by an extraordinarily powerful gust of wind; there was a strange tingle in the air. The hands that were stroking the box just minutes ago were now frantically trying to get hold of something. 

Something elusive. 

Then the door opened. 

"Is it time?" 

"Yes, yes, you must hurry, the revelation will be tonight. Follow, find and observe, come back as soon as you can."

***

Orlando sat in the corner of the couch hugging his knees, with his head resting on them while he listened to his friends chattering excitedly about the invitations they'd received. 

Sir Christopher Wenham-Lee had invited all eligible young men and women from the village to his mansion for a ball on Christmas Eve. No doubt to tempt his son into marriage. David Wenham was a kind, good looking young man, but very shy. He never showed himself in any of the pubs or at any of the parties that were a regular occurrence. His father must have thought that if he couldn't get his son to the village he would invite the village to his son.

Orlando couldn't blame him, it was a great way to meet everyone on home ground, if David was shy it would make him feel more confident if he met new people at home.

Orlando sighed; yes it was a great way to meet people.

"Orli, hey Orlando!" Elijah nudged his shoulder. "Where are you? Obviously not here with us."

Orlando looked up. "Why, did something important happen?" 

Everybody started sniggering. "God, Orli, where have you been for the past few days? The ball is the talk of the village, by everyone, everywhere." Dom told him with a big grin on his face.

Liv pitched in. "Yes, we were just discussing what we're going to wear, since it's going to be a masquerade. I've decided to go as an Elf or a Fairy or something like that. I've seen just the right material in Mrs Haywood's shop. Viggo says he'll probably dress up as a swordsman and Billy..."

Liv was rudely interrupted by that young man. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much." Liv just stuck out her tongue. "I think I might go as a famous Scot, or something," Billy continued.

"There aren't any famous Scots," Dom sniggered and Billy thumped him. 

"What about you, Orlando?" Miranda asked. "Have you thought about what to wear to the ball? I know what Sam is going to wear and I bet I can guess Eric's choice." She giggled when Eric shot her an annoyed look. Orlando looked at his brother and sister. "Are you going to tell us about your choice?"

Orlando unfolded himself and stood up from the couch. "No, I can't tell you anything, because I'm not going," he answered softly and started to leave the room.

"What? Why?" His friends were all talking at once.

His sister looked up at him from where she was sitting. "Why not, Orli? I know you love to dance, it's going to be so much fun. David might even like you."

Orlando slowly turned round and he looked at the expectant faces of his friends and siblings. "It's simple really," he told them, "I haven't been invited." 

He turned away again and left the room, while surprised exclamations and questions were called after him. Biting his lip in frustration he pushed the door to his bedroom open and locked it immediately behind him. He sighed it was no good pretending he didn't care, that it didn't hurt being the only one not invited.

Orlando slowly crossed the room to the window and sat down on the small bench in front of it. 

The full moon cast a dim light on the park below, creating mysterious shadows, hiding secrets that should not be revealed yet.

Unaware Orlando turned his face up towards the sky and spoke softly.

"Why wasn't I invited, was it something I did?" 

***

The shadow moved from beneath the window, the forlorn figure above had revealed all that was needed.

This was the chosen one.

The shadow seemed to dissolve in the moonlight, taking its precious information with it.

tbc 


	2. The Gift

**Chapter one – The Gift**

The next morning Orlando woke up with a start from the impatient knocking on his bedroom door.

"Orli, are you awake? Please open the door." His sister Samantha was wiggling the handle up and down. "Orlando, are you all right?" Her voice sounded worried.

He wrestled with the covers and got out of bed, tugging at his sweat bottoms to make himself decent. He dragged a hand through his hair before he opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still husky from sleep.

Eric and Sam were standing at the door, Sam looked worried and Eric annoyed. "Orli, can we come in?" Eric asked.

Orlando stepped reluctantly aside, he wasn't really in the mood to talk, but it was probably inevitable after his revelation last night. Just as he was closing the door a little black cat rushed through it and jumped on the bed. 

"Tabby, not on the bed." Sam tried to scoop the cat into her arms but the little animal retreated to the other side of the bed.

Orlando crawled on the bed and sat against the headboard. "Tabitha," he called softly, and the cat slowly strolled towards him and settled in his lap. When he started to scratch her ears, she began to purr.

Both Sam and Eric sat on the foot of the bed, looking at Orlando expectantly.

"What do you want me to say?" Orlando asked a little defensively.

Eric rolled his eyes. "What was all that about last night? About you not getting an invitation?"

Orlando shrugged. "I didn't think it was that difficult to understand, Eric. I didn't get an invitation." 

"Impossible. You must have lost it, have you looked around this place? It's a mess; I bet if you cleaned up every once in a while, you'll be surprised at all the things that would resurface." His brother's eyes swept around the room in exasperation.

"Eric," Sam tried to calm him a little, "take it easy."

"No Sam, have you seen this place, if he was a little more careful with his stuff he wouldn't be without an invitation now!" Eric grumbled.

Orlando sighed, he'd had enough, he stood, making Tabitha leap of his lap in a huff and take refuge under the bed. "I told you I didn't get an invitation, it didn't get lost, Eric, it wasn't misplaced. If it ever arrived, I never saw it. Unless either of you put it somewhere I don't know about, I didn't get one." He stalked to the door and pulled it open, making it clear he wanted Sam and Eric to leave. 

"Orli, don't be like that," his sister said as he was about to close the door behind them.

"Like what, Sam? Angry, because you think I've lost the invitation? Upset, because you two don't believe me? Feel left out because for some reason unknown to me I didn't get an invitation? Pick one and then tell me again I shouldn't be 'like that'." Orlando quietly closed the door, although he felt like slamming it. 

He went back to bed and pulled the covers over his head shutting out everything except his own thoughts. His anger was already forgotten, just the sadness remained.

He started a little when something moved on the bed, but it was only Tabitha who lay down on the covers and curled against his belly. With her comforting presence so close, Orlando dropped off to sleep again. 

He woke up this time when the front door bell rang again and again. Sam and Eric must have gone out or they would have answered the door. He glanced at the alarm clock and noticed it was half past ten already. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, one of the benefits of a Saturday was staying in bed late, but he was done with sleeping now. Orlando tugged his sweat bottoms up again and hurried to the front door.

He pulled it open to see the retreating back of a young man. When the man heard the door open he turned round and walked back. "I thought no one was home," he explained.

" 's Okay mate, had a bit of a lie in. What's up?" Orlando looked at the man inquiringly.

"Got a parcel for a Mister Orlando Bloom," the man said and produced something from a carrier bag, it was small and had a rectangular shape.

Orlando frowned, "That would be me. But I'm not expecting anything." 

"Perhaps an early Christmas present," the man suggested. "Now if you would sign here, please." He gave Orlando his note pad. 

Orlando signed and was handed the parcel in return. "Have a Happy Christmas," the man said and went on his way.

"You too," Orlando nodded.

He examined the parcel from all sides, but all it said was Orlando Bloom and his address. Orlando was about to close the front door again when he thought he heard someone laugh. He stepped forward to look into the street, but he didn't see anybody. 

"Probably some kids," he muttered and went back inside. 

Absentmindedly shutting the door with his backside he examined the parcel thoroughly. There was no name or address of the sender anywhere on the parcel. He frowned, who would send him something for Christmas? The only family he had were Sam and Eric, they would hardly send their present to him. It was probably a prank from one of his friends, Dom or Billy, or even Viggo, he wouldn't put it past them to pull his leg with some silly little gift.

Orlando smiled, his friends were great, then his face fell, thinking of his friends reminded him of last night again when everybody was so excited about the invitations to the big house.  
He wondered whether he had offended Sir Christopher or David which made them exclude him from the ball, but he couldn't come up with anything, it had been months since he had last seen David and he couldn't even remember having seen Sir Christopher.

 

Orlando wandered back to the bedroom; he put the parcel on his dresser. He grinned, he would put it with the other presents he had hidden in his wardrobe to put under the Christmas tree. He knew for a fact that Dom and Billy would come over on Christmas day, which seemed an excellent moment to open the present and share the… joy, whatever this joy was going to be.

For now a shower was in order, he started to undress and left his clothes strewn across the floor. Looking around, Orlando had to admit he couldn't blame Eric for his harsh remarks; it was indeed a mess in his bedroom. 

His boxers landed on Tabitha who mewed and jumped away onto the dresser where she collided with the parcel Orlando had put there. Her reaction was shocking, she let out a snarl and her ears flattened, while her tail stuck in the air, she hissed and spat and started pawing the parcel. 

"Hey what are you doing, Tabby? Don't damage my parcel, there's no mouse in there sweetie, calm down." Orlando had grabbed the cat and held her against his chest, petting and cooing until she had calmed down. When he put her on the floor she ran to the door and after some insistent mewing and scratching he opened it for her. She fled the room as if she was being chased. 

Orlando frowned after her, what an odd reaction. Tabitha was usually very even-tempered, maybe something in the parcel smelled bad. 

Orlando shrugged and disappeared into the shower, turning the tap he slowly started to relax under the hot spray. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, massaging his scalp. All the while his mind was really with the parcel on his dresser, secretly hoping it wasn't a prank but a real gift from someone. 

He sighed dreamily; wouldn't it be kind of romantic to get a present from a secret admirer, someone who had been longing for him, someone who would need him, someone who would be lost without Orlando?

Then he shook himself, there was no such thing as romance, no one needed him and there certainly wasn't anyone longing for Orlando Bloom, youngest of the Bana-Bloom family, with no prospects or anything else going for him. 

He wasn't strong and handsome like Eric, or good with his hands. His brother was an excellent wood carver and made beautiful furniture. He certainly wasn't beautiful and elegant like his sister and definitely not an artist like her. Samantha was a very successful writer and illustrator of children's books.

Orlando Bloom was the resident slob, clumsy, all fingers and thumbs as his father used to say, and only average at school. No talent had popped up, he couldn't sing, or dance, or act. He couldn't draw or write or carve to save his live. He'd probably need to be saved if he attempted any carving!

University wasn't an option; again his father had decreed that Orlando wasn't clever enough. What remained were odd jobs here and there, hardly something to do for your entire life. 

Until Autumn of last year. 

His father ended up in hospital and despite their differences Orlando visited him often. 

One afternoon when he'd left his father Orlando had bumped into a rather bewildered elderly gentleman leaning on a cane in the corridor, desperately trying to find the reception area. He asked Orlando if he knew the way and had looked up at him with such relief in his eyes when Orlando nodded, that Orlando had taken the man's arm and escorted him to the reception desk. There the man all but begged him to stay until he was finished with his doctor's appointment. Orlando had promised him that he would and afterwards had ridden in the taxi, which took the man back to the old people's home. 

Things had moved quickly after that, Orlando became a volunteer at the home. He accompanied people to the doctor, hospital or dentist, took them for walks in the park or the shopping centre. For those with poor eyesight he read the newspaper and the ones that were lonely could always count on him to have a chat with them or play a game of shuffleboard or cards.

To begin with, he came in two afternoons a week, then two days and within two months he was offered a job five days a week for a reasonable fee. 

Orlando was pretty certain that Doctor McKellen the local GP, who also had a lot of patients in the Home, had a lot to do with it. The doctor had told him that many of his patients had expressed their gratitude towards Orlando to him.

Orlando was now in the process of setting up a small library with 'large print' books, an idea that had been enthusiastically received by Dr McKellen and the board of the Home. It made him happy that he was finally needed somewhere. He could make at least some people happy with what he was doing.

His father had been anything but pleased when he'd found out where Orlando was working. Even from his hospital bed he managed to let Orlando know in no uncertain terms that he was a failure to him. Sadly Orlando's father passed away a few weeks later without ever changing his mind.

It had left Orlando heartbroken to know that his father would never be proud of him. His low self esteem that had slowly been dissipating had returned in full force, and now eight months later he was still trying to climb out of the deep dark pit he had been thrown into.

The water was starting to get chilly and it reflected Orlando's mood, he was cold and depressed, all excitement about the parcel gone, chased away by his sombre thoughts. 

He grabbed a towel and dried himself, then wrapped it around his waist. He took another one to dry his hair, flicked off the light as he opened the door, and the next second, collided with a solid human wall.

"Umph!" Orlando yelped when he was grabbed before he fell over. He pulled the towel from his face and looked into Karl's laughing eyes.

"Hey Orli, throwing yourself into my arms again!" Karl chuckled.

Orlando grinned. "Yeah, well it's a comfortable place to be," he teased.

"Don't let Eric hear you," another voice drawled behind him.

Orlando whirled round and he pulled a face. "Oh hi Marton, I didn't see you there."

Marton looked him up and down lasciviously. "No, I noticed, far too cosy just now, wasn't it?"

"Leave off, Marton," Karl snapped. 

Marton took a step closer to Orlando and Karl. "What's it to you, Karl? Going for both brothers now? Why don't you leave Orli to me?" 

Karl growled and advanced on Marton but Orlando stepped firmly between them. "It's okay Karl, he's just a teasing twat," he stated while he put a calming hand on Karl's arm, then he turned to Marton and poked him in the chest. Marton looked down at him with a scowl.

Orlando giggled. "Oh scary, Marton."

Marton grinned back, obviously unable to stay angry with Orlando smiling like that.

" _I_ know you're tall, dark and handsome," Orlando giggled again and tapped Marton's chest at every word, "but _you_ know I only go for tall, blonde and extremely handsome, preferably with green or blue eyes." His own brown eyes danced with laughter.

Behind him Karl started to snicker and it didn't take long for Marton to see the funny side of it and join in.

"What's going on here?" Eric arrived from the kitchen carrying a tray with coffee. He frowned at seeing his baby brother wedged in between his lover and his best friend.

"Nothing," both Karl and Marton mumbled, stepping away from Orlando a little.

Orlando smiled brightly. "Hey is that for me?" He snatched a mug from the tray.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Orlando, that is our coffee, you can make your own."

Orlando blew a kiss at him. "But yours tastes so much better." Then he darted along the corridor to his room.

"Get back here you thievin' little bastard," Eric yelled after him, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

Almost in his room Orlando looked over his shoulder. "Love you too, big brother," he yelled back, then he started giggling madly as Eric seemed ready to follow him. Orlando shot through the door and closed it quickly.

His dark mood forgotten Orlando dressed swiftly. He turned round to make his bed and frowned when he noticed the parcel was lying in the middle of the bed. 

"I left you on the dresser, didn't I?" he asked. "Hmm, desperate to get unpacked then are you?"

The smell of rotten eggs was still very vivid; a reminder of the last prank played on him by Dom and Billy, which made him rather hesitant about opening the parcel without careful consideration. It would be better if he could open it when they were there, and watch their reaction.

On the other hand he started to wonder if this was something different, something more than just a prank. He sat down next to it and examined the parcel again. There was no clue as to who had sent it to him, the only way to find out was to open it. 

He shouldn't really, he should wait until Christmas, but then Tabitha's strange reaction to the parcel played on his mind. All at once he came to a decision; he was going to open it now, right now.

He reached out, his right hand hovering above the package still unsure, but then as if compelled by an unknown force he pulled the parcel into his lap.

Nimble fingers started to untie the string and then unwrap the lovely red Christmassy paper. Finally the box was revealed, it was taped shut and Orlando managed to pull it off without much difficulty. He opened the box, to find whatever was in it wrapped in protective plastic. 

This couldn't be a practical joke, never before had his friends gone through this much trouble.

With now trembling fingers he pulled the plastic aside and finally, the contents of the box were revealed.

Orlando gasped as he slowly reached inside the box.

tbc


	3. A Strange Experience

**Chapter 2 – A Strange Experience**

Orlando reverently pulled a beautifully carved mahogany music box from its wrappings. The lid was partially glass so you could look at the scene inside and now that it was free of the plastic wrapping, he could see the front had a glass window as well.

He put the music box on the dresser and knelt in front of it. It was absolutely beautiful; his finger traced the outline of the box following the intricately carved figures surrounding the glass window.

Then he fixed his attention on the scene displayed inside the music box. A figurine sat behind a piano and Orlando assumed it would start playing the piano as soon as the music box was turned on. He looked on all sides but didn't see a handle or key to wind it up with. Orlando carefully lifted the box and looked on the bottom. There was no key but a tiny button which he pressed and he put the box down again. It was as if it waited to be steady once more before the music began to play.

Orlando was completely captivated, the music was beautiful and perhaps a bit sad, but his attention was fixed on the figurine. It almost seemed real, the hands delicately stroking the keys on the piano, the head tilted just a little to the right and up. Orlando blinked at the expression on the tiny face that he could see now, he shook his head. Whoever had painted the figurine had done a great job; the melancholy of the music was reflected in the face, as if the painter had an example while he painted it.

He watched as the music played on and suddenly the little stool was pushed backwards and the figurine came to its feet, it followed a line on the floor - did it work on magnets Orlando wondered - and it stepped forward holding out one hand.

Orlando waited expectantly, was there supposed to be another figurine, a tiny lady perhaps? But no other figurine appeared and to Orlando's surprise the male figurine started to dance on his own, his hands placed where he would hold his dance partner. He swirled around the small floor just like the patterns that were decorating the music box and the piano played on.

Crouching closer Orlando took a good look at the piano and he was astonished to see that each piano key was moving individually. They looked to have been carved separately, like a real piano. Even the sheets of music on the piano looked as if they were real paper and not painted on wood. 

Wanting to touch the music box again, he reached out, but all of a sudden the door to his room was thrown open. 

"Orli, what kind of music is that, it's so depressing, why do you…" Sam closed her mouth with an audible snap when she noticed the music box.

"Where did you get that?" she exclaimed.

Orlando shrugged. "It was delivered this morning."

Sam kneeled down beside him. "It's beautiful," she said, her nose almost against the little window. "Who sent it?" 

"Don't know. It was addressed to me, but there wasn't a card or a return address," Orlando replied.

Sam laughed. "Oh Orli, you've got a secret admirer. I wonder who it is. Craig? Marton? It might even be little Keira," she teased.  
Orlando rolled his eyes. "Those are really bad choices, Sam. You know Craig is my friend and Marton well… He's very good looking, but he's just not my type." He then looked at Sam wickedly. "And you know what; Keira has a crush on Johnny." He knew perfectly well that his sister had a crush on Johnny too.

She punched his shoulder. "You little twit." Not in the least upset. 

They both sat watching the little figurine dance and at the end of the song he returned to the piano and sat down on the stool, his tiny hands moving on the keys again.

"You know, he's quite handsome," Orlando remarked.

"Who, Johnny?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No silly, the figurine. He's blond and gorgeous and look at those broad shoulders, he's really attractive." Orlando blushed a little. 

Sam stared at him with open mouth. "You do realize that it's a painted figurine, don't you? Perhaps a good looking one, but carved and painted none the less, Orli." 

"I know, I know, I was thinking earlier that his expression was so sad, that the person who painted it must have seen that look on someone's face. But I can't help thinking that he looks really handsome, maybe they copied a picture of a real person." Orlando looked at Sam excitedly. "I'd like to meet the artist's model!" He grinned wickedly, "Imagine how great it would be to bump into his real life double." He motioned towards the figurine with his hand. 

Sam laughed and pushed herself of the floor, she stroked Orlando's cheek tenderly. "You've always been a bit different, haven't you little brother?" Then she left the room, closing the door behind her, but not before Tabitha managed to slip through.

Orlando frowned after her, what did she mean with being a bit different? That he was gay wasn't what she meant, not with an older brother who happened to be bisexual. Their father had always acted as if his sons had a defect of some sort, but Sam had never been bothered by it.

What kind of 'different' could she mean?

He shrugged, it didn't matter, he could dream all he liked about a handsome blond haired man, but he knew better than to expect to find someone as gorgeous as that interested in plain old Orlando Bloom.

The music box had stopped playing. Orlando carefully picked it up from the dresser and put it on his bedside cabinet. He rearranged his pillows and made himself comfortable. He was about to push the button on the music box again when Tabitha jumped on the bed. 

She walked straight to Orlando's side, but when she noticed the music box she halted immediately. Orlando was astonished to see her change in front of his eyes, her eyes narrowed, her ears flattened, her back arched and her tail stood straight up. Tabitha started hissing and spitting and pawing from a distance at the music box.

Orlando grabbed her. "Come here, little minx, there's nothing to be jealous off. It's just a music box silly, see?" He pulled her closer and wanted to let her look at the little window, but with a loud snarl and high pitched mewing sound she wrenched herself from his hands and jumped back to the floor, slowly backing away. Orlando started to crawl off the bed, but Tabitha took one last look at the music box then jumped on the window sill and out of the window.

 

Orlando always left the window slightly open for Tabitha; she would jump on the nearest branch of the tree in front of the house and often would return the same way. Whenever Eric discovered the open window he would scold Orlando, saying that burglars would have the same easy access to the house. Orlando usually replied that he would like to see a burglar who could balance on the very thin branch that would only hold little Tabby's weight.

Lying back down on the pillows Orlando put the music box in his lap and then pushed the little button again. He watched fascinated as the figurine played the piano and did his little dance routine. The music was so beautiful but also very sad, Orlando closed his eyes while he stroked the box in his lap. He started to drift off with a little smile on his lips.

_It was dark all around him, why was it so dark? Orlando stretched his arms out in front of him and carefully shifted his foot forward trying to feel his way around. He took a step and then felt around with his other foot and stepped forward again._

_He was beginning to feel frightened, he was unable to find anything familiar, no furniture, no walls. Where was he? Had he been blindfolded? Orlando felt his face but couldn't feel anything, was he blind then? He held his fingers close to his eyes but still couldn't see them. He started to panic._

_"Eric?" he said softly, and then a little louder, "Sam?" No one answered him. "Guys this isn't funny anymore, Dom? Billy? What are you up to?"_

_Nothing moved, he couldn't hear a single sound and there was only darkness, unending darkness._

_Suddenly there was a whistling sound and Orlando tilted his head, trying to find the source. All at once he was enveloped in wind and noise, he couldn't stay on his feet, but he didn't fall either; it was as if the wind carried him. Orlando wrapped his arms around his body, making himself as small as possible. Abruptly the darkness ceased to exist and Orlando was put down carefully._

_He unfolded himself, holding one hand in front of his eyes; the sudden light was so bright that he had to squint to see anything. His other hand felt around, it seemed he was sitting on a stone floor._

_Gradually his eyes adjusted to what turned out to be candle light. He was in some sort of room. Four very large candles on bronzed holders were placed in the room, two on either side of a door, the other two flanking a large Gobelin tapestry which hung opposite the door._

_Orlando pushed himself off the floor and stood on shaky legs. "Where the hell am I?" he whispered, too frightened to raise his voice._

_He looked around the room, it was round with no windows, and it had a stone floor and stone walls. It reminded Orlando of a turret room. A large wooden table with two chairs stood in the middle of the room. The only other decoration except for the tapestry was a family crest above the door diagonally divided with the top half in silver and the bottom half in blue. Painted on it was a large hawk in flight holding a hunting-horn in his claws._

_Orlando took a closer look at the tapestry, the colours were slightly faded and he wondered how that was possible in a room with no windows._

_It showed a young noble man - recognisable by his clothes - on a beautiful black horse. On his back dangled the same hunting-horn as the one the hawk was holding. The man was riding on a winding road leading into a forest. In the distance was another figure wearing a cloak standing with arms stretched out to the sky. The noble man's face looked familiar to Orlando and he stepped closer to the tapestry to take a better look, but the wool used in it was too thick to reveal any details up close, so he stepped back again._

_He stood in front of the tapestry and suddenly felt a nudge against his shoulder, as if someone wanted him to step to his left. He shook his head, there was no one around, but again he felt a slight brush and this time he did move a little._

_He almost choked when he looked up at the tapestry again. There in front of him was the larger version of his music box figurine, how on earth was that possible?_

_This time he moved so close to the tapestry that his nose almost touched it. Even up close he still recognized the features. The blonde hair, the straight nose the strong chin and the eyes - on the figurine they were too small to identify the colour but here the eyes were a beautiful shade of green._

_Orlando backed away from the tapestry. What was going on here? How was this possible? "Is there anyone here?" he called out, suddenly afraid to stay alone any longer. "How did I get here? Please, I want to go home."_

_The door to the room opened and Orlando whirled round, relieved and scared at the same time. Someone was coming._

_But there was no one._

_Tentatively Orlando walked towards the door, the light of the candles only lit the doorway and not beyond._

_"Come."_

_Orlando froze. "Who's there?" He asked with a trembling voice._

_"Do not fear me, Lando. Come."_

_Orlando stepped over the threshold into the pitch black corridor, he could feel walls now and he shuffled forward his hands brushing along the stonework to guide him._

_"Take my hand."_

_Orlando reached out with his right hand and felt fingers touch his briefly. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He hissed and pulled away swiftly, both his hands going to his chest protectively._

_"What's happening to me? Please stop, it hurts!" he cried out._

_The voice sounded again, urgent this time. "Come, take my hand. Now! Before it's too late."_

_Orlando briefly saw a shimmer of silver and blue, then the pain in his chest returned and he was engulfed by the wind and noise again. He curled into a ball and wanted to scream, but his fear made him speechless. He closed his eyes tightly afraid tears of pain and terror would escape._

_Without warning he was pitched forward and instinctively he threw out his arms to catch himself, he felt himself land on something hard and he let out a cry when the impact hurt his chest._

When the wind and noise subsided, Orlando reluctantly opened his eyes. He was at home on the floor in his bedroom. He was curled up on the floor, shaking and trembling, tears running down his cheeks. 

The door to the bedroom flew open and Eric hurried in, with Karl and Marton hot on his heels. 

Eric knelt beside him. "Orli? Orli what happened? Why did you scream? Orli, are you hurt?"

When Orlando didn't answer him Eric frantically started shaking him.

Karl and Marton knelt down beside them as well. "Easy Eric," Karl said in a calm voice. "Let's get him off the floor first, shall we?"

Eric nodded and picked Orlando up, he carefully laid him down on the bed and brushed tousled curls from his brother's forehead.

"Orlando, talk to me, please. What's wrong, what happened?" Eric asked again.

Orlando took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he rubbed his eyes, feeling extremely embarrassed with Karl and Marton there.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was on the bed listening to the music box, the next minute it was pitch dark and there was wind and noise and I was in a stone room with no windows and the figurine from the music box was there on a tapestry... and then I heard a voice and then…" He gasped. "Pain… my chest… it hurt so much." 

The three men listened to his confused rambling and looked at each other a little amused.

Eric smiled and looked down in Orlando's bemused brown eyes. "I think you've had a very vivid nightmare. You must have fallen asleep while listening to the music, and then turned unexpectedly or something, and fell out of bed."

Orlando glared daggers at Karl when the man's face showed a large teasing grin.

He shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, Eric, definitely not a dream, it was real." He pushed himself into a sitting position and gasped again. "My chest, it still hurts."

Eric frowned.

"Maybe you hurt yourself when you fell from the bed," Marton suggested.

Orlando looked down at himself; his eyes fell on something that shouldn't be there. "I'm bleeding," he said in a flat voice.

"What?" Eric looked confused.

"My chest, it's bleeding." 

They only now realized that the red looking patches among the other colourful dots on Orlando's shirt were indeed blood.

Orlando started to unbutton his shirt, when it fell open there were shocked exclamations at the sight. 

Deep bleeding scratches across Orlando's breast bone were revealed.

Eric urged Orlando to lie down on the bed. "Marton, call Dr. McKellen, Karl get some towels."

Marton flipped his mobile open and started dialling while Karl rushed to the bathroom. 

Eric held Orlando's hand. "What happened, Orli? Who did this to you?" he asked harshly.

Orlando shook his head. "I told you all I know, Eric, everything that happened to me." His grip on Eric's hand tightened. "Eric, it wasn't dream." 

Eric didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything, just held on to Orlando's hand.

Karl returned with a couple of towels, and sat on the other side of Orlando on the bed. He had wetted one of the towels and gently wiped away the blood. Orlando hissed as even the smallest touch hurt.

"Sorry Orli," Karl muttered. "Damn, that looks very painful." He dabbed around the wounds with a dry towel very carefully.

Orlando just nodded, trying not to flinch away.

Marton walked back into the room. "Dr. McKellen will be here shortly; he's visiting a patient now and will be coming as soon as he's finished there."

"I could use a stiff drink," Orlando grumbled.

Eric shook his head. "No alcohol for you, at least until Dr. McKellen says it's okay." Noticing the looks on Karl and Marton's faces Eric grinned slightly. "I didn't say we couldn't have one."

"Hey, not fair," Orlando complained, he shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, he was getting cold. 

Eric brushed a finger over Orlando's cheek. "You cold, Little Bug?" Using Orlando's childhood nickname meant that Eric was really worried. 

Orlando nodded, not even upset with Eric for embarrassing him in front of his friends. "Yeah, a bit." 

Eric helped him off of the bed while Karl folded the duvet back, Orlando settled against the pillows and let Karl drape a towel over his chest so there wouldn't be any blood on the bedding.

Marton who was still standing in the room coughed. "You want some tea, Orli?" 

Orlando looked up, for a minute he had forgotten about Marton being there as well. He slowly nodded and then suddenly his face lit up with a mischievous grin.

Marton raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I never knew that three big bad guys could be such wonderful nurses. I'll make sure to recommend you to Dr. McKellen," he giggled. 

Eric rolled his eyes and Karl swatted at him with one of the towels. Orlando ducked away and winced when the movement hurt his chest.

"So, tea?" Marton asked again.

Orlando nodded. "Thanks, if you're sure I can't have any alcohol?" He looked pleadingly at Eric, who shook his head determinedly and Orlando pouted. 

A few minutes later Orlando had his hot tea and the other three men each held a tumbler of whisky when the bell rang. 

Eric opened the door and was relieved to see it was Dr. McKellen. 

"What's wrong Eric, I received a rather confused phone call? Something happened to Orlando?" The older man looked concerned.

"You'd better come in and see for yourself, doctor. It's a bit difficult to explain." Eric motioned towards Orlando's bedroom.

"Orlando. Gentlemen." Dr. McKellen greeted them when he walked in.

The others nodded at him, making room for him to approach Orlando on the bed.

"So what happened here?" he asked, taking in the bloodied towel wrapped around Orlando's upper body.

Orlando looked at his hands plucking at the duvet, what was he going to tell the doctor? If he told him the truth he would probably think Orlando was mad, but if he made something up then Eric and his friends would think he hadn't told them the truth earlier. 

"Orlando?" Dr. McKellen prompted him gently.

Orlando took a deep breath. "I've had a somewhat strange experience when I was listening to my music box. I've been whirled in a wind and thrown into strange room, someone was calling to me then I felt a sudden pain in my chest and the next thing I know I'm on the floor beside my bed and when I looked at my chest I was bleeding. This is what it looks like." And he pulled the towel from his body.

Dr McKellen sucked in his breath, he'd listened quite stoically to Orlando's story, but upon seeing the wounds on Orlando's chest he seemed a bit thrown.

"Orlando," he said gently, "what happened, what were you doing that made her lash out at you like that?" 

Orlando looked at the doctor in surprise. "Wwhat? Who?" he stuttered.

The doctor's eyes narrowed when he looked around the room. "Your cat, Tabitha is it? These look like scratches from feline claws..."

Orlando shook his head in bewilderment. "I didn't… what do you mean she lashed out… Tabby didn't do this… did she? I don't know… I…" 

Dr. McKellen finally seemed to realize that even though Orlando looked to have been hurt by a cat he really didn't know what had happened.

"I'm sorry my boy, I thought that you... your cat…" He trailed off a little embarrassed.

Now Eric spoke up. "There was quite a lot of blood earlier so I… we didn't notice, but now that you mention it. It does look like Orli's been scratched by Tabitha. But why?" Then he looked with a sudden fury at Dr McKellen. "Do you think he has hurt her, that Orli hit her or kicked her? Is that what you think?" Eric stood with clenched fists in front of the doctor.

"Eric, no!" Orlando called out. While Karl put a calming hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric shrugged him off. "No Orlando! The doctor has to know that you wouldn't hurt a fly. You couldn't hurt Tabitha even if she has done this to you." In his defence of his little brother Eric was quite formidable and threatening.

Dr. McKellen held out his hands. "I'm sorry Orlando, Eric, I should have known better. You are one of the gentlest people I know, Orlando. I know you wouldn't hurt an animal." He shook his head. "You said you don't know what happened, so you weren't playing with her and got careless. But it really looks as if she was trying to stop you from doing something," he looked thoughtful, then he sighed and said to Eric, "now please let me take care of his wounds, before they become infected."

Eric stepped back and the doctor set to work. He cleaned the wounds and put a dressing on them. Then he put a bandage around Orlando's torso to keep the dressing in place.

 

There was a flurry of movement and Tabitha jumped in through the window. She mewed loudly when she discovered that the room was full of people.

She jumped on the bed, where Dr. McKellen had just finished bandaging Orlando's chest. Tabitha padded over to where Orlando sat, hopped in his lap and started butting his hand with her head.

"If you want anymore proof that Orlando didn't harm Tabitha, I think this is it. I don't think she would come near him if he had hurt her in anyway," Eric stated rather harshly.

"Eric, it's okay," Orlando admonished him softly.

Dr. McKellen patted Orlando's wrist. "No, my boy, he's quite right. I should've known better." 

Tabitha purred softly and started wiggling around, suddenly Orlando felt her body stiffen and he looked at what had changed her mood. 

She was staring at his bedside cabinet; on it was the music box, the mahogany shining in the late afternoon sun. Tabitha's whole appearance changed, just like before, her ears flattened and her back arched, she started hissing at the box.

The others looked confused at the little snarling animal in Orlando's lap.

"What's wrong with her?" Karl asked

Orlando shrugged. "She's done that before. When she sees the music box she gets all worked up. 

Dr. McKellen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the music box. "May I?" he asked Orlando.

Orlando gestured with his hand that it was okay.

Dr McKellen picked the music box up and walked to the window with it. He looked at it from all sides. "It's a beautiful piece. This is done by a real artist. How did you come by it?" He turned around and looked at Orlando.

Orlando shrugged. "It was delivered this morning for me. No return address, but with my name on it."

Dr. McKellen carefully put the music box down again, apparently dismissing it. "So, have you all decided what to wear to the masked ball?" His eyes intent on Orlando. "After all it's only a week from now, there's probably not much choice left in suitable outfits." 

Orlando's head dropped, his long curls were hiding the sad expression on his face. While Karl and Marton discussed with Dr. McKellen the benefits of being a superhuman hero or just a fairy tale character, Eric sat on the bed with Orlando. "I'm sorry, Little Bug, I should have said something to the guys. I didn't think."

"It's okay, Eric, it's not your fault, it's just… I wonder what I did to not getting invited," Orlando mumbled.

Dr. McKellen obviously had sharp ears. "You didn't get invited, Orlando?" he asked softly.

Orlando shook his head.

The doctor ruffled his curls. "I'm sorry my boy. You would have been the beau of the ball and certainly would have captured David's attention."

"Maybe someone didn't want that," Eric muttered.

Orlando's head shot up, while Karl and Marton looked at him with surprise. 

"Why do you think that, Eric?" Dr. McKellen asked.

Eric scowled while he put an arm around his brother. "What other reason could there be for not wanting Orli there?" 

The doctor tapped his finger against his lips and looked thoughtful. 

"What reason indeed?"

tbc


	4. Unexpected News

Chapter Three – Unexpected News

David Wenham descended the stairs; he didn’t look forward to the forthcoming discussion with his father. At the bottom of the stairs stood his father’s butler, patiently waiting for David to address him.

“Where can I find my father, Serkis?” he asked in trepidation.

“Good morning Sir, your father is in the study. Would you like your coffee served there?” Serkis looked at him enquiringly.

David shook his head; he was unable to consume anything at the moment. “No thank you, Serkis that will be all.” He walked to the library, outwardly confident but ready for a painful confrontation. 

Standing in front of the large doors he raised his hand and knocked.

***

Orlando fled from the living room; he couldn’t stand anymore of his sister and her friends chattering about him and what had happened, or the girlie shrieks about their costumes for the ball now that Mrs Haywood had arrived with the fabric for Sam, Liv and Miranda. 

The news of his strange ordeal had spread around the village like wildfire. People looked at him either with pity or with apprehension, because of what had happened to him.

When he found out that Sam had blabbed the whole story to Liv and Miranda while they were at Mrs Haywood’s he was furious, if there was one gossip in the village it was the shopkeeper, who happily relayed all news that she heard from her customers. 

 

Safely back in his bedroom Orlando rubbed his chest, the wounds were healing and itching like hell, there were going to be some scars, but Dr McKellen had left some lotion that Orlando had to rub in every morning and every night to make sure the skin would stay supple and itch free.

Inevitably he was drawn to the music box again. He had played it often in the past few days and nothing strange had happened. Orlando had to admit that Eric had probably been right; it had just been a dream, a very realistic one, but a dream nonetheless.

His finger traced the outline of the music box, it was so beautiful, he wished he knew who had sent it to him. If only he could ask them about the figurine, he still believed it was carved and painted with a real person modelling for it. He sighed; if only that was true, he would love to meet that person - the man of his dreams.

Orlando rolled his eyes. “You’re becoming obsessed with that man, you silly wanker,” he told himself out loud. ‘But what if the man really existed?’ a little voice whispered in his head.

He was disturbed in his daydreaming by an insistent knocking on his door.

“Orli, Orli are you in there?” a woman’s voice called out.

Orlando sighed. “I’m here, Liv, what do you want?”

It seemed he had just given her permission to enter his room, because the door flew open and Liv and Miranda with Sam in tow, tumbled in. He could tell they were a bit merry; obviously they had spent the past hour sampling more than a few glasses of wine.

“Oh you were right, Sam,” Liv giggled. “He’s staring at his gorgeous little dolly. He must be quite smitten with him.”

Tripping over her own feet, Liv pushed him aside to drop to her knees in front of the dresser, her nose plastered to the little window. 

Orlando glared daggers at his sister, who giggled at his thunderous face.

“Don’t keep all the gorgeous men to yourself Orli, you should be sharing, sweetie.” Liv crooned, her fingers were all over the music box. To make matters worse Miranda hovered over the top of the music box cooing about the sweet little man inside that had enchanted Orlando. 

“You’re quite the handsome fellow, aren’t you, no wonder Orli is completely in love with you.” Miranda’s fingers made sweaty prints on the glass lid of the music box.

Orlando was about to explode, he hated his sister right now more than anyone he could think of. He looked around the room, grabbed a sweater from the back of a chair, pushed the girls aside and took hold of the music box and tore out of his room in fury.

“Orli?” He heard Sam call out to him. “Orli, where are you going? Don’t be such a spoil sport we were only having a little …” 

He rushed out of the back door and let it slam shut behind him. Outside in the garden he stood still for a moment, taking in the calm white world. Nothing of his inner turmoil showed on his face but his hands were shaking with anger. All he wanted was to flee, find somewhere safe and peaceful, to escape his blasted sister and her horrid friends.

There was only one place he could think of that would give him sanctuary.

As soon as his feet touched the snow covered grass he realized he was in his socks and they were soaked immediately. He shrugged; right now he couldn’t care less. He made his way through the large garden until he was in the back where an old swing used to hang from the big oak. 

A few years ago Eric had replaced the ordinary swing seat with a comfortable bamboo chair which looked a little like a bird’s cage, the ropes at the sides were replaced by a large ring in the top of the chair with one thick rope through it which was attached to a solid branch.

Orlando climbed inside, a bit clumsy because he still held on to the music box; he pulled his legs inside against his chest, shivering a little when he noticed how cold and wet his feet were. He tore off his wet socks and threw them down into the snow, who needed socks anyway?

It was hard to admit how lonely he felt at that moment, he hadn’t felt this alone and defeated since his mother died when he was thirteen. 

He had never been able to do anything that pleased his father, or make him proud. He was never good enough but somehow that hurt less than when people he loved and respected showed how little they thought of him. 

First there was Eric, he looked up to his older brother and wanted more than anything to be like him, handsome, strong, self assured and gifted. But his brother thought him a slob and still saw him as his baby brother who needed to be looked after like a child. 

And Sam, beautiful Samantha, he loved her very much, but why did she hurt him by telling his innermost secrets to everyone who wanted to listen? 

However immature his secret dreams were, they were still his, and when he had told Sam about his infatuation with a dream guy, it had been told in confidence.

Then there was Dr. McKellen, a man Orlando looked up to and respected enormously. If he believed Orlando was capable of abusing animals, what else would the man think him capable of?

And Tabby? Had she really attacked him, he absentmindedly rubbed his chest. He couldn’t believe Tabitha would do such a thing.

Orlando shook his head. Apparently whoever wrote the invitations to the Christmas Ball at Sir Christopher Wenham-Lee’s house had felt that Orlando wasn’t worth an invitation.

Orlando wiped angry tears from his face; he knew he was indulging in self pity, but fuck he was entitled to sometimes.

*Lando!*

Orlando lifted his head, was someone calling him? 

But there was no one. 

Orlando shivered again and pulled the sweater he had tied around his neck over his head. It kept him a little warmer.

Sitting with the music box on his knees, he pressed the button and the enchanted melody played again. Orlando looked at the little figurine as it gracefully danced with its imaginary dance partner. He closed his eyes, imagining himself in the arms of the real life man with – Orlando was certain of it – green eyes like the man in the tapestry.

He imagined those arms holding him lovingly while they laughed together, kissed each other and loved each other.

*Lando, I need you.*

Orlando’s eyes flew open. “Who said that?” he whispered. There was no answer. No one ever called him Lando, at least… not anymore and he had heard it clearly.

*Lando?*

Orlando knew then that an answer was needed; there was only one right answer.

“Yes.” His soft words disappeared into the night.

Suddenly there was a noise, and a strange wind, Orlando gasped, it was happening again!

The wind and noise surrounded him and he curled into a ball, the music box dropped onto the snowy ground. Orlando felt himself being lifted almost tenderly and spun around, the wind carried him and the noise increased. Terrified Orlando kept his eyes tightly closed and then he was pulled into blissful nothingness.

 

The empty bamboo chair swung gently in the breeze, two wet socks the only evidence that someone had been there.

The music box was lying forgotten on the ground, right side up and ready to play its enchanted melody.

***

“Damn, interrupted again!”

Sir Christopher Wenham-Lee sighed irritably.

He had been expecting his son, but the timing could have been better. He opened a drawer and pushed a few things aside and placed the box he was holding back into it. Then he stood and wandered over to the fireplace, selecting a cigar from the box on the mantelpiece and called out.

“Come.” 

 

David came hesitantly into the study; he didn’t feel comfortable there, not anymore. His eyes were inevitably drawn to the large painting above the fireplace. 

It was a painting of two young men, the one with golden blond hair and green eyes, obviously the elder of the two, had his hand resting on the shoulder of the younger one with reddish blond hair and bright blue eyes.

David shivered; Sean and he had had so much fun posing for the painting to surprise their father for Christmas. At the time David had been eighteen and very shy and Sean, being six years his senior, had done everything he could to make him feel at ease. Sean was always ready for a joke which made it easier to get through the long posing sessions and now…

Clearing his throat, Sir Christopher attracted David’s attention. “What’s on your mind, David?” 

David straightened visibly. “You know what’s on my mind, father. You know why I don’t want to have a ball on Christmas Eve. You can hardly expect me to be in the mood to find my future spouse.” In his nervous state of mind, he sounded much harsher than he wanted to.

He watched as his father put his cigar in an ashtray and walked over to him. David hung his head then he felt two hands on his shoulders.

“Look at me, son,” his father said gently.

Surprised, David lifted his head and looked into his father’s face.

“I know that Christmas Eve in this house is not the happiest of days for a ball, but it will be ten years this year, David. Ten years since Sean disappeared on Christmas Eve and there is very little hope that he will ever return.” 

David felt the hands on his shoulders tighten very briefly, noticed the way his father closed his eyes as if to draw strength from within. 

“You see David, every year for the past ten years Christmas hasn’t been celebrated in this house, it has been endured.” He held up a hand when David wanted to protest. “You know it is the truth. We will never forget when Sean disappeared no matter how old we become. But I don’t want Christmas to disappear as well. Next year on Christmas Eve we will celebrate that it has been a year since you met your spouse. And we will have fond memories of Sean and we will _celebrate_ Christmas again.” 

Sir Christopher let go of his son and turned round to face the painting above the fireplace. “I’d do anything to get you back my dearest Sean, anything, but if we don’t succeed…” He clenched his fists, before he seemed to have his emotions under control again.

“Father?” David felt confused by his father’s words. “What do you mean ‘if we don’t succeed’? Are you telling me Sean isn’t dead, that he is alive, that you _know_ where he is?” David called out angrily.

Sir Christopher took hold of David’s upper arms. “Control yourself!” he barked harshly. Then his voice softened. “Don’t get your hopes up, David. I know he is held somewhere and I know how, but I just don’t know if he can be saved.” 

David shrugged his father’s hands off of his arms. “You know where Sean is? You know that he is alive? Why didn’t you say something, why didn’t you tell me? Why isn’t he here?” David’s voice became louder and louder.

“David, calm down. Please, I’ll tell you, but you have to calm down.” Sir Christopher guided David to a comfortable chair and then rang a bell which made Serkis appear within moments.

“We’d like some tea, Serkis, chamomile I think,” he said, looking at his son with concern.  
Sir Christopher sat opposite David facing the large portrait of both his sons. He had been so happy with his Christmas gift until he realized that his eldest son had gone missing. Then it had hurt to look at the painting, but removing it had not been an option.

Serkis came in and put a tray with tea and sandwiches on the table and left them alone shutting the door firmly behind him.

David shifted until he was on the edge of his seat. “Explain, father. Why didn’t you tell me? Why on earth didn’t you tell me that Sean was still alive?” Instead of angry his voice was now incredibly sad.

“Because it wouldn’t do any good,” Sir Christopher replied with regret in his voice. 

“Wouldn’t do any good, wouldn’t do any good. What about me?” David started yelling again. “Don’t you think it would have done me some good to know that Sean is still alive and that he is okay?”

Sir Christopher held his hand up. “I may be certain that he is still alive, but I don’t think that he is okay, David, far from it.” 

For the first time Sir Christopher faltered, for the first time in his life David watched as his father worked hard to keep from falling apart. Sir Christopher took a deep breath, reaching for his tea; he sipped carefully and felt a little better.  
“I know your brother is being kept somewhere against his will. And I know he cannot escape by himself.” 

David jumped to his feet. “Where is he? Where are they keeping him prisoner? I’ll go there immediately with some men of the village, I’m sure we can get him out.”

Sir Christopher shook his head. “I’m afraid it isn’t that simple, David.”

“Of course it is, father.” David stood and started pacing, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Just tell me where he’s held and I’ll leave immediately. We might have him back home tonight!” he said excitedly. 

Sir Christopher scowled. “David, sit down and listen to me.” He waited before continuing until David had taken a seat again. “Where Sean is held, no man can go. He is in a place that can only be entered by one.” He couldn’t have sounded more cryptic if he’d wanted to.

Now David looked confused. “Who, father? Where is he held captive and who can go there and save Sean?” 

“I can not tell you where, for it is unknown and I can not tell you who, for I may not.” For a moment Sir Christopher seemed to be in some kind of a trance, then he shook his head.

“Rest assured that everything I can do is being done to set Sean free, but it will take time,” he told David.

“Everything?”

“Everything!”

***

“Orlando!”

“Orli!”

“Damn it Orlando, answer me!” Eric was starting to get angry. He had come home with Karl quite late to find a house full of very distraught females. He had tried to find out what happened, but it took quite some time, between the sniffles and the talking all at once before he knew what was wrong. 

Orlando had left the house in a fury and hadn’t returned, he couldn’t be found anywhere.

Now he and Karl were searching the entire garden and the adjacent park, suddenly Eric remembered Orlando’s teenage hideout. “I think I know where to find him, Karl,” he told his lover.

Karl sighed. “Go on then, lead the way. I’m bloody cold and fed up with tramping through the snow.”

Eric quickly made his way to the back of the garden; the first thing he noticed was the music box. He picked it up, his eyes dark with concern and he looked around him. “He was definitely here,” he said, showing Karl the music box. 

“That damn thing again,” Karl muttered.

Eric looked at him strangely and was just about to ask for an explanation when Karl bent over and picked something up from the snow covered ground.

“Recognize these?” he asked as he held up a pair of yellow socks. 

Eric nodded slowly. “Yes. They’re Orli’s.” He scanned the shadowy places again, but his younger brother just wasn’t there. “Where are you Little Bug?” he murmured. 

Karl approached and put a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “I don’t think he’s here, Eric,” he said carefully. “I’m not sure what is going on, but something strange is happening around here.”

Eric shrugged him off. “What do you mean strange, Karl? Nothing strange is happening; Orlando is just acting like a spoiled brat again.” And he stalked away, furiously calling out his brother’s name. 

Karl sighed, Eric could be really stubborn if he wanted too. He crammed the socks in his jacket pocket and trudged after his irate lover.

 

Thirty minutes later they finally gave up; wherever Orlando was, it wasn’t the garden or the park. Shivering they went back inside.

Sam almost jumped on them when they entered the kitchen. “Did you find him, is he okay? Where was he…” she trailed off as she noticed their faces and didn’t see Orlando with them.  
“You didn’t find him?” she whispered.

Eric shook his head, while he plonked the music box rather forcefully down on the kitchen counter, the button must have been hit because it started to play.

“No, the little wanker has either run to one of his friends, or is still hiding out there. And don’t bother calling any of those little twats,” he called out as Sam made her way to the phone, “because they’ll probably cover for him anyway!”

“And if he’s still hiding outside, he’s going to have some very cold feet,” Karl added as he pulled the socks from his pocket and put them on the counter next to the music box.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m dying for a hot shower,” Eric told his sister.

“I think I’ll join you,” Karl said casually.

They were almost out of the kitchen when they heard a gasp, turning they saw Samantha with a hand covering her mouth, pointing at the music box.

Eric frowned. “What’s wrong, Sam?” 

When she didn’t react he walked back to her, he was about to repeat his question when he heard Karl curse behind him.

“Bloody hell, that’s… that’s impossible.”

Eric turned slowly towards the music box; he hadn’t seen it play before, but had heard enough of Sam teasing Orlando to know about the figurine. Blond haired and painted in silver and blue, and it was currently dancing.

Then he noticed what had shaken Sam and Karl, his mouth dropped open as he watched the scene through the little glass window.

Dancing as always to the enchanting melody, something had changed; the figurine was no longer dancing alone.

tbc


	5. The Choice

**Chapter 4 – The Choice**

Orlando slowly regained consciousness and blinked in confusion. Where was he this time? Instead of lying on a stone floor, he was in a large bed with big fluffy pillows and soft blankets. A frightening thought struck him and he quickly looked under the blankets covering him. He sighed with relief, he was still wearing his boxers and a shirt which he didn’t recognize but at least he wasn’t naked.

Then he heard voices, they apparently came from just outside the room because he could hear what they were saying.

“What have you done to him?” The voice sounded very angry.

“Nothing yet.” A second cheerful sounding voice replied. “I can do two things and it’s entirely up to you which one it’s going to be. Either the pretty boy in there will temporarily lose his eyesight…”

Orlando’s breath hitched in his throat.

“… or you are going to have to wear a - for now - irremovable mask.”

The first voice – at least Orlando thought it was the first voice – let out a sharp expletive.

“Temper, temper!” The second voice again. “You don’t expect me to just let you walk out of here without putting up a fight do you, Sean?” 

So the first voice belonged to a man called Sean; that was some information at least. Cocking his head Orlando thought the second voice sounded vaguely familiar.

“So, what’s it going to be, hmm? You or him? I bet you’re going to be all noble about it, like the generous soul that you are. Tell me, what it’s going to be?” 

Orlando gasped, did he hear that right? Was that man giving this Sean the option to choose between a mask for himself or for Orlando to be made blind? Who was this other man, and who would do such a thing? And it wasn’t possible was it? You couldn’t just make someone blind could you? Suddenly panic erupted, there was someone out there actually considering making him blind! BLIND! 

He sat up rather abruptly, frantically searching for a way out, but except for the door behind which he could hear the voices, there was nothing. No windows, nothing, no way out. Feeling sick with fear he crawled over to the headboard. He scooted around until his back was against it and he pulled his knees up against his chest, making himself as small as possible.

The second voice spoke again. “Judging by the noise in there, your guest has finally woken up. I wish you the best of luck Sean; you are going to need it. The boy is pretty but not too bright.” The man chuckled. “I don’t know what your father was thinking, but this little blossom, get it, blossom as in Bloom?” the man chuckled again, “little Bloom has no idea what is going on, Sean. I’m afraid you’re going to be here forever. Which, come to think of it, is just as I had planned it.”

Orlando started to hate that voice and apparently he wasn’t the only one.

“I could kill you for that, you bastard.” Orlando heard Sean say with barely suppressed anger. “Why do you talk about him like that, in such a demeaning manner?” 

This time the voice sounded anything but cheerful. “You couldn’t kill me if you tried, Sean, you haven’t got any power. I have planned this all very carefully and you will never get out of here. David will be the sole heir to your father’s fortune and that can only be achieved if you are declared dead, which will happen on Christmas Eve, when the tenth anniversary of your disappearance will be celebrated. And as for sweet little Orlando in there…” The man snorted.

Orlando clenched his fists in helpless anger.

“He’s just a nuisance, a whining brat who turned out to be the chosen one, and this way I can get rid of him too.” The last words were spat out with vicious intent.

The ‘chosen one’, what did that mean? Orlando felt very confused.

This Sean’s voice was now husky as he uttered the next question. “What do you mean get rid of him too?”

The other man started laughing. “That’s the beauty of it all, my dear Sean, if he doesn’t succeed in his mission – which I sincerely hope he will not – he will be locked up in here forever. The two of you will have to stick together for eternity, isn’t that just brilliant? I hope you won’t get too bored.”

Orlando tried not to listen to the hurtful words, but he couldn’t help it. Who was this man that said such horrible things about him and where the hell was he? And did he really hear the man saying he – no they - would be locked up forever, locked up where, in what? What kind of prison was this? And why, what was this mission he talked about? Maybe he should step out and tell them that he didn’t know anything, that he had no idea how he got here.

Orlando shivered, he was having a nightmare that was it, he was just having a really bad dream and it was about time that he woke up. He really didn’t want to think of being locked up forever with a man he didn’t know, and worse than that, what if the man chose that he should be blind?

Orlando rubbed his eyes and imagined that he was the one who had to make a decision like that, could he do that and would he choose something to be done to himself or to hurt another?  
Orlando realized that he could never inflict hurt, or in this case blindness, upon someone else, but he didn’t know this Sean. What would his choice be?

Then another thought struck him, that horrible man talked about him as if he knew him. Who was he? 

“What’s it going to be Sean, have you made your choice?” The words sent a shudder through Orlando and he closed his eyes in terror praying that when he opened them again he would still be able to see.

The man called Sean growled. “Do you actually think I would do that to him? If I have to, I will walk around with a mask for the rest of my life, but you will leave him alone!”

The other man laughed maliciously. “That can be arranged, Sean, but for the next couple of days will be enough for now.”

Orlando listened intently and marvelled at the words that were spoken by this Sean; he didn’t know Orlando and yet he was still trying to keep him safe.

It had become eerily silent and Orlando couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.

“Now that that is taken care of, I’m going to take my leave of you, Sean, give my regards to beautiful Bloom and I’m sure we’ll see each other soon. I’ll be certain to drop by to see you one last time on Christmas Eve; I’m looking forward to it!” Cruel laughter broke out after those last words.

Orlando drew the blanket around him, shivering at the malevolence he detected in the man’s voice. 

Orlando didn’t hear anymore talking so he assumed the nasty guy had left, but where was this Sean character now and what was he going to do to him?

His eyes were glued to the door and when it started to open they widened in anticipation. Every little inch of his body screamed tension: the biting of white teeth in a trembling lip, the clutching of his hands around his knees, the blood rushing in his ears quelling every other sound there was.

“Lando?” 

The soft voice only very slowly penetrated his fear filled mind, and when it did, Orlando sat frozen in place. He watched as a tall, broad shouldered man walked into the room, dressed in black trousers and a black shirt. Over his heart the image of a hawk with a hunting horn could be seen and Orlando absentmindedly wondered where he had seen that before. 

His eyes were drawn to the face immediately; it was covered from the man’s forehead to just over his nose with a black velvet mask with embroidered golden decorations. Orlando narrowed his eyes, it looked as if the mask was a second skin, he couldn’t detect any space between it and the man’s skin. What little he could see of the man’s face was a strong chin and an appealing mouth. Above the mask he could see a little of what appeared to be blond hair.

“Lando, are you alright?” The soft voice was a lot closer this time.

“Who… what…?” His voice croaked from fear. Orlando took a deep breath then whispered. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” 

“Lando? I’m going to sit down on the edge of the bed here, alright?” The voice sounded friendly enough while trying to reassure him.

Orlando nodded his head, still trembling; he couldn’t stop the man if he wanted to anyway.

The mattress was jostled a little when the man sat down with a groan.  
“I’ve brought you some tea, and a couple of sandwiches, I thought that you might be hungry. The voice was kind and soft and Orlando’s fear retreated just a little bit. 

As Orlando reached out a mug was placed in his hand and he looked up trying to look into the other man’s eyes. They were almost hidden by the mask but he could see the tiniest bit of green. The man’s eyes were green, he sighed, he liked green eyes.

Then he remembered something. “You called me Lando. How do you know my name?” His dark eyes were searching the man’s face but except for his mouth all facial expressions were well hidden by the mask.

The man laughed softly. “Lando? Yes, I call you Lando. I hope you don’t mind, it’s such a passionate name Lando, and everything you do, you do with passion and dedication.”

“Bbut… no I don’t mind, but...” Orlando shook his head, annoyed with himself for his stammering. Something the man just said struck him as strange. “Do you know me? I mean you just said that everything I do, I do with passion and dedication. How do you know that?” In his anxiety his voice sounded quite loud and he winced.

The man laughed again. “I know you Lando, because I’ve seen you and watched you and…” His finger slowly caressed the side of Orlando’s face. “… I couldn’t help but notice how lovely you are.”

Startled Orlando held his breath, what did the man mean, he had been watching him? How? Where?

“Don’t be afraid, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man apologised with a sigh and dropped his hand. “I didn’t mean to sound like a stalker. You will understand when I’ve explained everything to you, Lando.”

Oddly enough Orlando missed the warmth of the hand on his face. A little reassured Orlando decided he needed answers to be able to calm his nerves.  
“Who was that man who… who threatened to make me blind?” he asked hoarsely. “And I still don’t know who you are.” He blew softly on his tea and slowly drank it.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I should have started with that. My name is Sean,” the man began.

Orlando felt the mattress sway and dip when Sean was trying to get comfortable. “Why don’t you come up here and sit against the headboard, it’s probably more relaxing,” Orlando said shyly.

“Thank you, yes that would be much more comfortable. Playing the piano is a real strain on my back some days,” Sean replied gratefully.

He stood and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down against the pillows with a deep sigh, Orlando watched as he rested his head against the headboard and touched his masked face. Orlando noticed that Sean’s hand was shaking and suddenly his fear seemed to leak out of him. This man had chosen that his face should be hidden behind a mask that couldn’t be removed so that Orlando could keep his eyesight. There was no reason to be afraid of this man.

Orlando put his mug on a chest of drawers next to the bed and then slowly crawled over to the other man whose fingers were still moving hesitantly across the mask. Sean turned his face toward Orlando and obviously wanted to say something but Orlando placed his fingers on Sean’s lips.

“Shh, it’s okay, I know you must feel scared too, but… but I’m so grateful to you for choosing the mask and not letting that man make me… make me…” He just couldn’t say the words.

Sean shrugged. “It wasn’t that difficult, how could I let him maim you? How could I let him take the sight from those beautiful eyes?” 

Orlando blushed at those words; he timidly reached out to the man again and took his hand in his own. “Thank you,” he whispered. Then he sat back and let go of Sean’s hand, still feeling a little nervous.

The man next to him sighed. “Lando, I know you’re scared, but you have nothing to fear from me. I will explain as much as I can, okay?” 

Orlando nodded; he should give Sean a fair chance. “Okay.” He turned his face toward the other man, wishing he could see his facial expressions; they could tell you so much about someone’s intentions. 

“I told you my name is Sean, Sean Bean.” He waited a little, perhaps for a reaction from Orlando but none came. “I’m the eldest son of Sir Christopher Wenham-Lee.” Now there was a reaction.

Orlando gasped. “You… you are the Sean that disappeared?” he asked in shock.

“Yes, I’m the Sean that disappeared.”

“But how, why? My brother told me how devastated David was, and you… you were Eric’s best friend, how could you do that to them?”  
Orlando was starting to get angry. “Do you know how worried Eric has been? He, Karl and Marton and the others from the village searched the forest for days trying to find you. We didn’t even have a normal Christmas.” 

The last bit sounded a little petulant, but Orlando had only been nine at the time and Christmas and Santa Claus were, except for his birthday perhaps, the biggest event of the year.

A hand was put on Orlando’s arm to calm him down. “I know Lando; I know what they have been through. But you have to understand that I didn’t disappear voluntarily. I was captured and locked up without any means of escape.” 

Orlando was still confused about that. “But you’re here now, why can’t you go home?”

The hand on his arm tightened a little. “Because I’m still locked up, we are locked up!”

Orlando swallowed, for a moment he’d forgotten about that. “Why? Why were you captured and why am I here and locked up too?” he whispered, while his hands started to shake.

Sean grabbed both his hands. “It has something to do with David and my father’s inheritance, but that’s not important right now. You are here because…” Sean halted abruptly and made a choking noise.

“I’m not allowed to tell you, Lando, God I wish I could tell you what’s going on, but he still controls everything even when he’s not here.” 

“Who does, Sean? Who controls everything, who did this to you, to us?” Orlando almost shouted. “Who, Sean?”

There was no answer, although Sean’s hands were still holding his.

“Sean?” Orlando asked tentatively. “Please, talk to me? If I’m locked up here too I need to know what’s going on.”

There was a deep sigh next to him and a hand brushed through his curls. “I’m sorry Lando, I know how terrifying this must be for you, being whisked away to God knows where, being threatened. I was talking about David’s uncle; he’s the one who is behind this all.”

“But how?” Orlando wanted to know.

“He possesses certain powers and he uses them to keep me here. I haven’t left this place in ten years, Lando.” Sean’s voice sounded very sad.

Orlando could not only hear the sadness but also the despair in Sean’s voice, but he needed to know more. “Why did he bring _me_ here, Sean?”

“He didn’t,” Sean’s voice sounded distant.

Orlando frowned, he didn’t understand. “Then who did?”

Somewhere a loud thump sounded, echoing strangely. Orlando watched as Sean moved from the bed. “I’ll explain more later, Lando. We need to go now. I’ve got some clothes for you so you can dress.”

Orlando flipped the covers back and swung his legs from the bed. “Where are we going, I thought we couldn’t go anywhere?” he asked bewildered.

He heard rustling and turned to see Sean gathering some clothes for him. 

“Here,” Sean said and handed Orlando a long sleeved pale green shirt and a pair of white trousers. Noticing Orlando’s trembling hands Sean started to help him buttoning the shirt but Orlando swatted his hands away.

“I can do that,” he said a little miffed.

He could see Sean grinning. “Be independent then, you little sod.” 

Orlando froze.

Sean immediately moved closer and put a hand over his. “What is it? Lando, what’s wrong?”

“You,” Orlando breathed aware of a strange feeling in his stomach, as if butterflies were trying to get out; his reaction to Sean’s closeness confused him a little. “I remember something else,” he said stunned. 

He lifted his left hand; the one Sean didn’t cover with his and reached up slowly touching the small part of Sean’s face that wasn’t hidden by the mask.

“I remember you from when I was very young,” he added. “How could I forget?” His hand softly stroked the skin resting against his hand. “You were the one who always told me stories about knights and wizards and good and evil. You were the only one who called me Lando. That _was_ you, wasn’t it, Sean?”

Sean nodded but stayed quiet, his green eyes never leaving Orlando’s face. 

“When you came to see Eric, you always took the time to chat with an adventurous little boy who couldn’t wait to grow up and become someone’s knight in shining armour, just like the knights in your stories.” Orlando’s breath hitched. “I don’t understand how I could forget. You used to call me a little sod sometimes whenever I did something silly, but you never laughed at me like the others did.”

Somehow Orlando’s head had come to rest against Sean’s shoulder, his hand still pressed against Sean’s face and Sean’s arms had come around Orlando, one resting around his back, the other cradling his head, softly stroking the long curls. 

“I know,” Sean told him. “I remember everything about you. Your enthusiasm, your eagerness to learn, your laughter and your passion, I haven’t forgotten anything about you Lando.”

Orlando sniffed. “Eric will be so happy to find out you are alive. He’s missed you so much.”

Sean nodded. “I missed him too, very much. And David, do you know anything about David, Lando? How is he?” Sean’s voice was tense now.

Orlando shrugged a little. “I don’t know him that well I’m afraid. Craig, a friend of mine sees him quite often and from what he tells me I gather that David misses you a great deal. The times I’ve seen him he always looked sad.” Realizing that it wasn’t really what Sean wanted to hear, he added, “I’m sorry, Sean, I wish I could have told you happier news.”

Sean tightened his arms around Orlando for a little bit and then let go of him. He took Orlando’s hand and slowly guided him out of the room. “There’s no more time for talking, Lando. Come with me.”

Orlando followed, holding onto Sean’s hand, where was he taking him?

“You’ll have to wait here, Lando. I’ll come for you, but you will know exactly when.” Sean released his hand and disappeared into another room.

Orlando didn’t hear anything for a minute and then…

That music, that melancholy enchanting melody, it was surrounding him and it was coming from inside the room he was waiting in front of. The unforgettable melody from his music box, the piano and the figurine – everything slowly started to fall into place. Then he heard the scraping of a stool on a wooden floor and he straightened up, a smile on his face as he waited for the inevitable.

A strong hand grabbed his and led him inside the room, an arm settled around his waist and then they danced enveloped by the music. Orlando’s feet followed the patterns he had once seen on the outside of the music box, they did so without any difficulty. He didn’t need to watch his steps; all he needed was his figurine, the man of his dreams, his… 

But… it wasn’t a dream, it was all real and his handsome figurine was… Sean!

The implications of this discovery hadn’t really sunk in yet, but they would very soon.

***

Eric, Sam and Karl watched the music box in stunned silence as it played its enchanted melody. They watched as the figurines danced as if they had done so a thousand times before. 

But all three knew better, because just that morning the blond figurine had still been dancing alone, now he was wearing a mask and his arms were no longer empty…

They complimented each other, the two figurines, one as light and strong as the sun on a summer’s day, the other dark and graceful as the storm on a winter’s night.

With a trembling finger Eric traced the outline of the little window, his face was pale and his voice was gruff as he finally managed to find some words.

“Orli is no longer missing.”

tbc


	6. Between Fear and Desire

**Chapter 5 – Between Fear and Desire**

Orlando sat cross-legged on the bed in a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt, both from Sean. He looked up as Sean walked into the room, fresh out of the shower. The place they were in was not strictly a bedroom and not entirely a living room, it seemed to be a bit of both and was sadly lacking in furniture. There was a large bed, a table with a couple of chairs, a dresser and a wardrobe and that was it.

Sean had a towel slung around his hips and was searching through his wardrobe for some clothes. Orlando tried not to stare but the man’s physique was quite stunning. Broad shoulders and a strong muscular chest leading to a flat stomach and narrow hips, Orlando wished that the towel would drop because he was quite sure it hid a gorgeous arse. Unfortunately the towel stayed in place and Orlando’s gaze roamed lower to the long legs with powerful thighs.

The man really was very good looking, even with the mask hiding almost his entire face. Orlando felt strongly attracted to him, but then he had for quite some time now, even before he was magically brought to this place.

“Sean?” Orlando began.

Sean turned round while he pulled a green shirt over his head. “Yes?” He smiled at Orlando and Orlando felt his breath taken away at the half quirk of that mouth. He shook his head to clear it of all things erotic, they still needed to talk.

“You still have to explain a few things to me. I mean when we had to go and…” He waved his hand at the door, “… dance, you were just telling me who had brought me here and…” He bit his lips and looked at Sean just in time to see the towel fall down while Sean pulled his pants on. He flushed bright red at the sight of a firm arse and quickly looked away again. 

Orlando took a deep breath and looked up once more, a little disappointed to see that Sean was now fully clothed and was rubbing his hair dry. He looked through the mask at Orlando and Orlando flushed again, afraid his face would reveal his inner most thoughts to Sean. 

Sean walked to the table and sat in one of the high chairs, his bare feet coming to rest on the seat of another and he absently pulled his fingers through his now almost dry hair. “What do you want to know first then?” he asked Orlando resignedly but still with a smile on his face.

Orlando’s eyes followed the strong fingers carding through the golden strands and had to blink to stay focused. “Hasn’t your mask become wet in the shower?” That was not what he had wanted to ask at all and he wanted to bite his tongue but it was too late.

Sean’s smile faded and his fingers brushed over the mask. “No, it apparently dries just as easily as the rest of my face.” He hesitated, then continued. “It doesn’t feel like a mask anymore it feels like skin.”

Orlando looked shocked. “No! That’s impossible!” He vaulted from the bed and hurried over to Sean. With trembling fingers he felt for the mask… Sean was right, earlier it had seemed as if the mask had been glued to Sean’s features and now… now it was part of his skin.

Orlando patted Sean’s face, desperately trying to find a way to remove it, but it was now part of Sean’s face. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks when he realized the dreadful truth, David’s uncle had every intension of leaving Sean masked for the rest of his life unless Orlando did something. Of that he was certain, but what did he have to do to save Sean?

Sean grabbed Orlando’s hands in his. “Lando, please, calm down, it is alright. Everything will be alright.” He pulled the boy into his lap as he cried out his fear, anger and confusion with his face pressed against Sean’s chest and with Sean’s shirt clutched in his fingers. His desperate sobs were shaking his body.   
Sean stroked his curls and rubbed his back, but didn’t tell him to stop crying. Crying was something Orlando needed to do to come to terms with everything that had happened to him in the past few hours.

After a while he quietened down, terribly embarrassed when he noticed Sean’s shirt was wet from tears and probably snot and drool as well. He wiped his hand over his face, his cheek still pressed against Sean’s chest. Something was pushed in his hand, a large clean hanky, he had to smile a little at that and used it to wipe his face properly and blow his nose.

Orlando removed himself quietly from Sean’s lap, his eyes on the floor. “I’m sorry about your shirt, it’s all wet and… stuff,” he stammered.

Sean chuckled. “Yes it is and I’ve got about ten other shirts in there,” he pointed over his shoulder at the wardrobe, “so I’ll just change again, you’ll at least make me use my entire shirt collection.” He stood up from the chair and started to take off his shirt, dropping it on the chair and went back to the wardrobe.

Orlando giggled, grateful to Sean for making him feel at ease. 

Sean turned towards him while he pulled his new shirt over his head, a ruby red one this time, and Orlando swallowed at the sight of that muscular bare chest again. He turned away and walked back to the bed. He sat on the edge waiting for Sean to sit down again too. He was in desperate need of some answers.

“We’re inside the music box, aren’t we?” From the moment he had heard the music this had been on his mind. “I’m not going mad, am I?

Sean shook his head; he stood up from the chair and sat next to Orlando on the bed. “You’re not going mad, it’s the truth. I don’t know how he did it but I have been inside the music box for ten years now… alone.” He closed his eyes after that last word.

“Alone?” Orlando whispered taken aback. “There hasn’t been anybody else here before me and… him?”

“No, he has visited quite a few times over the years, just to taunt me, telling me I wouldn’t ever be free again.” Sean’s shoulders slumped. “I had almost given up hope until you arrived the first time.”

Orlando looked confused. “The first time, you mean that round room where that tapestry hangs, is also here in the music box?”

Sean stood up again and started pacing around the room. “I don’t know, I’ve never been in that room, I can’t go in there, I don’t know why, that’s why you had to come to me.” He whirled round suddenly. “What happened that time? You were almost there, I could almost touch your hand and then you screamed, you were in pain and I couldn’t get to you. What happened?” His hands had grabbed Orlando’s upper arms, shaking him a little. 

One of Orlando’s hands automatically went to his chest rubbing the spot where the scars were. “It hurt, it hurt so much and I didn’t know what was happening. I was so scared, I was in pain and bleeding and then Doctor McKellen came and he said they were scratches from a cat and he thought that I had done something to Tabitha and that she lashed out at me. But I can’t remember what happened. I was here and I had this sudden pain in my chest and I just don’t know!” He almost yelled the last words, wrenching out of Sean’s grip, all his fear returning again.

Sean held out his hands to appease him. “I’m sorry Lando, I didn’t mean to shout at you, but I was worried sick when you screamed in pain and suddenly disappeared again.”

Orlando had wrapped his arms around himself. “I just wish I knew what was going on. Tabby never hurt me before but ever since I received the music box she has been behaving strangely. She hates it for some reason…” His eyes went wide as he looked up at Sean. “She knows… she must have felt that something was wrong with it. She… she scratched me so I would feel the pain and not go further inside and become trapped. Like I am now,” he finished softly.

Sean had started pacing again. “You’re right, cats have great instincts, she must have sensed the danger to you and did the only thing she knew to stop you. Damn, why did he pick you, why did he have to send you? He put you in danger.” 

Orlando watched uncomfortably as Sean got himself quite worked up. Who was this ‘he’ Sean was talking about now? Not the uncle as far as he understood from Sean’s mutterings. Then he decided he’d had enough. 

When Sean crossed in front of him again Orlando grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him around so he was facing him. “Will you please stop pacing and tell me who you’re talking about. I’m getting dizzy from just looking at you.”

Sean’s tongue flicked out and licked his lips and Orlando stared at it with great fascination and he caught himself just as his hand started to rise, his fingers itching to touch those lips. He quickly refocused on Sean’s eyes again. “Who, Sean?”

“My father,” Sean answered. “My father has been trying to get me out of here for years.”

“But, how does he know you’re in here?” Orlando asked surprised.

Sean laughed bitterly. “My father has got some powers of his own and he managed to figure out where I was. Sometimes he can send me messages, don’t ask me how, but every now and then I can hear him in my head. So I knew when to expect you.”

Orlando rubbed his eyes tiredly; it was a lot to take in. He looked around for a clock but didn’t see one. “What time is it?” he asked Sean.

“Nearing midnight, I think. Are you feeling tired?” Concern was evident in Sean’s voice. 

Orlando nodded. “It’s been a long, strange and pretty emotional day. I could do with some sleep,” he admitted.

“I’m afraid there’s only one bed,” Sean looked a bit embarrassed. “I’d offer to sleep on the couch if there was one.” 

Orlando had to giggle at that. “Nah, that’s okay, if you… if you don’t mind we can share. I mean the chairs hardly look comfortable.” His heart beat in his throat at the thought of sharing a bed with Sean.

Sean smiled softly at him. “It’s okay I can sleep on the floor, we’ve got enough pillows lying around. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here.” He stepped over to the bed and started to move some pillows to the floor but Orlando stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Sean, don’t be daft, the bed is big enough for the both of us without crowding each other,” he said firmly. 

Sean’s green eyes stared hard at him from behind the mask, as if he wanted to look into Orlando’s soul, then with a short nod he threw the pillows back on the bed. “Is there anything I can get you, something to drink or eat perhaps?” he asked when the bed was sufficiently straightened out.

Orlando, who had been watching Sean a little nervously, became annoyed. “You don’t have to wait on me you know. If you tell me where everything is I can make us some hot cocoa or something.” 

He immediately felt sorry for snapping at Sean, the man had done nothing but try to make him feel at ease and now look how he was repaying him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.”

“Don’t be, Lando, it’s just… I like taking care of you.” 

Orlando’s heart skipped a beat at those words; no one had ever said that to him, not like that, not saying it and meaning it as well. “I think I like the sound of that,” he said shyly as he stepped closer to Sean.

Sean reached out a hand and slowly caressed the side of Orlando’s face. “You know I’ve been watching you, don’t you? The music box is like a television; every time you turned it on I could see you.” He held up his hand as Orlando was about to protest. “All I saw was you watching ‘me’, the figurine playing the piano and dancing with empty arms. I never saw something that wasn’t meant for my eyes.” He pulled Orlando into his arms and Orlando went without hesitation. 

“I could feel your loneliness when you were in the garden, that’s why I called out to you.” Sean’s breath ruffled the curls on Orlando’s forehead as he spoke. “I know what it’s like to be alone, to be consumed by loneliness. So call me selfish when I summoned you but I needed you just as much as you needed me,” he confessed.

Orlando’s arms went around Sean. “Yes,” he breathed. “I need you and you… you need me too?” He asked with wonder, wasn’t that what he’d wanted all his life, for someone to need him, someone he could care for. 

But did Sean need someone to take care of him? Orlando looked up at the face marred by the cruelly ingrained mask. The answer was yes, Sean definitely needed someone to care for him and Orlando would be just the right person. His hands reached for Sean’s face and he pulled it down until his lips could brush against the unblemished mouth, slowly, sweetly, he kissed Sean with innocent virginal lips.

Sean’s arms tightened around him and he returned Orlando’s kisses. The touch of his mouth was just as sweet and leisurely, letting Orlando set the pace. He didn’t try to invade Orlando’s mouth with his tongue, didn’t try to overwhelm him with hot passion, he just returned the brushes of those sweet lips, the soft hesitant strokes of the tongue; he went along with everything Orlando was prepared to give him.

Orlando felt safe and protected in Sean’s arms, his kisses were just right, he didn’t feel pressured into more than he was able to give. Kissing Sean was just heaven! When his breathing started to become laboured, he pulled away slowly but not out of Sean’s arms, and Sean kept on holding him, stroking his back, caressing his hair, whispering sweet endearments in his ear.

Orlando was a boy in every sense of the word, untouched and inexperienced in the ways of love, only nineteen years old and an innocent. 

 

The shadow lurking in the dark smiled a satisfying smile, all was going well.

 

“Would you like some hot cocoa now?” Sean asked Orlando as he looked down on the tousled curls with an amused grin.

“Hmm, yeah, that would be nice,” Orlando mumbled, his head resting against Sean’s chest, gently swaying to some imaginary music. 

Sean slowly pushed him away. “Go on; get ready for bed and I’ll bring it over soon.”

Orlando gave him a brilliant smile and almost skipped to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and was surprised to see a soft glow on his face, his lips were slightly swollen from their kisses and his finger brushed over them with wonder. But he was amazed when he looked into his own eyes; the always rather sad expression was gone and in its place was a happy warm look.

And Sean had put it there, he thought with a sigh of contentment.

When he returned to their living come bedroom Sean was just putting the mugs down on the dresser. He looked up when Orlando walked in.

“Ready for bed?” he asked.

Orlando’s heart rate doubled and he nodded.

Sean moved closer to him and put his hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “Washed behind your ears? Cleaned the pearly whites?” he asked sternly.

Orlando grinned, and nodded, Sean’s joking had the intended effect and Orlando was grateful for that. He walked to the bed and looked hesitantly at Sean. “On which side do you want to sleep?” 

Sean made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “I have no preference, you pick a side, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Orlando removed his sweatpants but kept his boxers and t-shirt on and climbed into the right-hand side of the bed. He arranged the pillows to his liking and sank into them stretching his legs with a sigh, his toes curling with the pleasure of feeling the smooth sheets against his skin.

He reached over toward the dresser and picked up his mug, blowing softly on the hot, sweet smelling liquid. At the soft sound of footsteps he looked up and held his breath when Sean came back into the room. He was wearing low riding pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He padded over to the bed and sat on the edge on Orlando’s side just like earlier in the day. He lifted an arm and brushed a curl out of Orlando’s eyes. 

“Are you still sure that this is okay, Lando?” Sean asked, and Orlando was touched by the caring tone of his voice. He smiled and nodded. 

“I’m sure, Sean, really, now get into bed, your cocoa is getting cold.” 

Sean made himself comfortable and Orlando handed him the cup, and they drank in companionable silence. When Orlando started yawning Sean suggested that they call it a night and Orlando agreed. He curled up under the blankets, pushing and pulling at the pillows until he had a cosy little nest and lay down while Sean put out the light.

“Are you, alright?” Sean asked softly from somewhere above him.

“Yes,” he whispered and then a little bashful, “I’d like a goodnight kiss though.” 

Sean chuckled, “that can be arranged.” He leant down; balancing on one elbow he used his left hand to turn Orlando’s face and softly closed his mouth over Orlando’s lips again. He kept it light and without pressure, just letting Orlando get used to the feeling. 

Orlando’s hand came up and he cupped Sean’s masked face, stroking it softly with his thumb. The words tumbling in his mind were beautiful, but he was still too shy to speak them out loud and instead he sighed a soft “nice,” and then closed his eyes, snuggling down into the pillows.

 

Sean’s eyes were still glued to the beautiful face, content to watch the boy sleeping, hoping that no demons would haunt his dreams.

 

Orlando woke to something tickling his nose, he rubbed at it and sank down into sleep again, but moments later he felt the itch again and tried to swat it away. His hand collided with something solid and his eyes flew open and he gasped.

His face was pressed against a firm bare chest, blond chest hairs were tickling his nose, and when he moved his head he discovered he was covered in Sean. Sean arms were closed around him, one hand buried in Orlando’s curls, his legs entwined with Orlando’s, his body protecting Orlando from the outside world.

Orlando moved carefully and let a hand softly card through the golden hairs in front of him until he encountered a nipple, he’d never seen someone else’s nipple this close before and he touched it very softly with his finger, the little pink nub immediately started to pucker and Orlando was fascinated by this reaction. Then he suddenly blushed furiously because he realised that what he wanted to do more than anything, was to use his tongue to see what reaction that would get. Breathing deeply he glanced at Sean’s face; from his regular breathing he could tell the other man was still asleep.  
Smiling a little to himself he moved his head forward and slowly let his tongue play over and around the tiny nub. The reaction to this was quite astounding; a shudder went through the body before him and a deep intake of breath above him signalled that the sleeper had been awakened from his dreams. With a grin Orlando repeated his action, this time dragging his tongue excruciatingly slowly over the nipple, then he closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

Sean gasped and his arms tightened around Orlando. “God Lando, that feels so good.” He managed to choke out. Emboldened by these words Orlando pushed Sean over until he was flat on his back and proceeded to give the other nipple the same attention. He was lying partly on top of Sean, one leg pushed between both of Sean’s. He kissed and licked his way over the strong chest down to the flat stomach and was awed at Sean’s reaction to his actions. He was breathing shallowly and his hands were clenching the pillows. Just as he was about to dip into the tiny navel with his tongue he felt something move under his chest, he pushed himself up and smiled shyly as he realised that Sean was very aroused, his erection clearly visible through his sweatpants. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he hesitantly reached out with a finger and touched the growing bulge in Sean’s pants. Sean’s hips bucked wildly and Orlando snatched his hand back. He looked up at Sean with fearful eyes, had he done something wrong? He wished he had more experience than just a comparing match in the bike shed with Dom and Lij. He hadn’t ever touched another man’s cock before and was afraid he had hurt Sean, he was so inexperienced. 

“Lando?” Sean called him and by the look on his face it hadn’t been the first time.

Orlando hung his head. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Sean, I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted… I have never…” His whispered words were abruptly silenced as he was pulled into strong arms and a hot mouth latched onto his.

“You didn’t hurt me, Lando.” Sean panted in between kisses. “You made me feel good, so good, Lando, for the first time since… I can’t even remember.” Sean placed tiny kisses all over Orlando’s face. “It was beautiful, you were giving me pleasure, but now I really want to…”

Orlando watched with wide eyes as Sean’s hand disappeared in his pants pushing them down to close around his cock. Orlando blushed again as Sean started to move his hand slowly, his eyes never leaving Orlando’s face, even though the mask hid most of his expression. Orlando could see that Sean was enjoying this and hesitantly he reached out with his hand, joining with Sean’s around his shaft and letting Sean guide him in his movements. Then he watched as Sean’s body started to tremble and with a deep groan Orlando felt him come over both of them, pearly white strings coating not only their hands but Sean’s stomach as well. Sean fell back in the pillows, pulling Orlando with him. His breathing was very erratic and Orlando saw beads of perspiration on Sean’s face.

“Are you okay, was that what you wanted?” he asked after a while.

Sean nodded and pulled him close, mindful of the mess he’d made, Orlando grimaced a little at the come on his fingers and wiped his hand on his boxers. Then Sean kissed him again, while his hands caressed Orlando’s body, but before they could become lost into each other they were both startled by a voice.

“Sean, get rid of the brat I have to talk to you.”

Orlando cringed, that hateful voice again, he pulled out of Sean’s arms. “I’ll go and take a shower,” he told Sean. “You deal with him.”

Sean nodded and Orlando started to walk away but Sean caught his arm. “Thank you, Lando,” he whispered, placing a kiss on Orlando’s forehead. 

Orlando nodded, anxious to get out of sight before that horrible man arrived. He turned round just in time to see Sean use the t-shirt Orlando had cried on the night before to clean himself up a little. Then he closed the bathroom door, glad to have made it in time.

He was washing his hands as he heard the voice in the other room.

“Sean, my dear, enjoyed your first night with your toy boy?” was the first thing he heard.

Then Sean’s angry voice. “Shut up, you bastard, don’t talk about him like that.”

The laughter that sounded was pure evil and Orlando shivered, glad he didn’t have to see the man, hearing him was bad enough.

“I’ve got a lovely surprise for you both. You will go to the ball tonight, both of you. You will dance and you can eat, drink and be merry and will generally have a good time. But… no one will recognize either one of you and you will not be able to make yourself known. What do you think of that?” God, Orlando thought the man couldn’t sound any more cheerful if he wanted to.

“What’s the catch?” Sean asked warily.

“Catch? There is no catch. Unless you mean that exactly at ten minutes to midnight I can call out that you are officially declared dead. It being ten years etcetera, etcetera…”

Orlando clenched his fists so hard that his nails broke the skin. He hated that man so much.

“Do you really think that David will be happy when you do that? Or that you won’t ruin my father and a lot of my friends’ Christmas with that statement?” Sean asked him, his voice sounded defeated to Orlando.

“Hmm, yes probably. But David will understand in the long run and the others will just have to get over it, as for your father… It’s nothing more than he deserves,” the man declared. “You better hope that your precious Bloom finds a way to solve the mystery to get you out of here, because otherwise tonight will be the last hours that you ever spend out of your gilded cage. Or music box,” he giggled.

Orlando breathed through his nose, the man actually giggled. Well if he thought that Orlando was defeated so easily he had a surprise coming.

Then he remembered where he had heard the voice before and he blanched, in the mirror he could see his face had gone deadly pale. 

That was the voice of… Orlando shook his head furiously, no that wasn’t possible, it just couldn’t be. He sank to the floor his head in his hands, how could he have been so wrong about the man?

tbc


	7. Revelations

**Chapter 6a - Revelations**

Sam smoothed her robes with her hands, she had finally decided on going as an Eastern Princess and perhaps there would be a handsome crusader or sheik waiting just around the corner to sweep her off her feet. Maybe tonight Johnny would finally realise that she was the right one for him instead of that snobbish little miss, Keira. Draping her cloak around her shoulders she waited impatiently for her brother and Karl, she really wanted to arrive on time.

Just then, Eric, Karl and Marton walked into the hall and Samantha giggled, Eric’s brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a large cowboy hat sat on top of his curls; he was wearing leather trousers, a tight white t-shirt and a long leather coat, a crossbow completed his outfit. Karl was wearing black dress pants and a pristine white button down shirt and a blood red cumber band, which was the only bright colour. A bow tie sat perfectly in place below his ghostly white face. He was still wrestling to put his vampire teeth in while he held his cloak over his arm. 

“Good evening Mr van Helsing, Count Dracula.” She greeted them. “Why aren’t you changed yet, Marton?” Sam asked the dark haired man.

Marton looked annoyed. “The costume I wanted was already given out so I had to find another which had to have a few alterations and…” he looked at his watch, “it should be finished right about now. So I’ll leave you to it and join you later.”

“Darn, just my luck, not only Orlando is letting me down, but now you as well,” Sam pouted.

Marton looked confused and Eric and Karl looked just as bewildered. “What do you mean?”

Sam sighed and shook her head. “If Orlando were here he would be able to accompany me to the ball, I mean who would he be going with anyway? And now you are having costume trouble which means I still have to go alone.”

Both Marton and Karl stood gaping and Eric rolled his eyes at that. 

Marton snapped his mouth closed, then he cocked his head. “You really have no idea, do you girl?” he asked sardonically. 

Now it was her turn to look confused. “What are you talking about?” she asked puzzled.

Marton’s mouth lifted in a mad grin. “You just assume that since you haven’t got a date, Orlando wouldn’t have one either. I can assure you that _if_ he’d had an invitation _and_ would’ve liked to be accompanied, there would be a line outside waiting, Sam.”

Sam spluttered. “Yes, okay, I guess he would attract a lot of giggling schoolgirls, but they would hardly be old enough to go to the ball, would they?”

Marton’s eyes narrowed. “Not just schoolgirls, Sam. There are quite a few of us who would do anything to get Orlando’s attention, his friendship, and more if he wanted it too.” 

Sam giggled. “That’s a joke right, Marton?” she asked and started giggling again. When Marton just stood there and didn’t join in her laughter it slowly faded. She looked lost and turned to her brother for help.

Eric wasn’t really paying attention to her, he stood frowning at Marton. “Would you care to explain that?” he finally asked his friend.

Marton shrugged. “What’s there to explain? Why is it so hard to believe that a lot of people are attracted to Orlando? He is nineteen, twenty next month; he’s a grown up, Eric. Even if you don’t want to see it. I know quite a few guys who would like to take him out and show him a good time, make him smile and make him happy. Haven't you ever noticed how lonely he is?” 

Eric started to protest, but with a wave of his hand Marton silenced him.

“Don’t deny it, Eric, you know it’s true. When I look at Orlando what I see is a beautiful, caring young man, still an innocent boy in many ways, who feels terribly lonely. Who is still treated as a schoolboy. Whose sister tells her friends that he has a secret crush on a music box figurine. Yes, I know all about that, thanks to you and your friends, it was the talk of the day at Mrs. Haywood’s,” Marton explained at Sam’s expression of horror.

“How do you think Orlando would feel if he found out that everybody knows? Imagine Eric telling his friends in Mrs. Haywood’s shop about your crush on Johnny, how would you feel about that, Sam?” Marton was quite vehement.

Sam shook her head, unable to answer that.

“He is very sensitive and admires both of you a lot, according to Orlando you two are the most talented people he’s ever known, but at the same time he feels inadequate for having no talent whatsoever himself. The fact that he couldn’t do anything right in your father’s eyes has always hurt him.

Eric frowned at Marton. “How do you know all this?” he asked suspiciously.

“He talks to me at work quite often,” Marton answered. 

Eric nodded, Marton worked as a physiotherapist in the old people’s home so Orlando would run into him from time to time. “Why didn’t he ever tell me… us, how he felt?” Eric looked around a little desperately, first at Marton, then at Karl and finally at Sam.

Marton shrugged. “I don’t know mate, but I do know it wasn’t just something he said, he believed every word of it. After your father’s scathing remarks about his new job he was devastated, every bit of confidence he had built so painstakingly was destroyed with just a few words.” Marton sighed; he started to put his coat on. “Although he does have a wonderful talent, he just doesn’t realize it himself.”

“What’s that then?” Karl asked curiously.

Marton raised his eyebrows, “You witnessed it just the other day, Karl.”

At Karl’s blank look, he clarified, “Did he ever smile at you?”

Karl’s eyes widened and then he smiled himself.

“He can make people happy by just smiling at them, by giving them a little attention. I see it at the home every day. They are looking out for Orlando to come, because he brightens their day,” Marton explained to Sam and Eric.

“You care a lot for him don’t you Marton?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Marton looked up from zipping up his coat, his dark eyes narrowed. “Yes, I do, I care for him very much, but he isn’t for me, he is…” He took a deep breath, looking first at Eric and then at Karl. “There was only one person who could have made him really happy, Sam and he isn’t around any longer.”

“Marton!” Karl hissed at him. “Shut up!”

Marton rounded on him. “Orlando isn’t here now.” He threw a sideways glance at the music box, which was still on the kitchen counter. He walked closer to it and his fingers caressed the top carefully. “He isn’t here now and we don’t know when he will be back – _if_ he will be back. And if he does come back I doubt someone will tell him about…”

Eric stepped forward grabbing Marton’s arm. “That’s enough Marton, we promised him not to tell anyone.”

Sam looked confused from one man to the other. “What’s going on, who did you make a promise too, what’s it all got to do with Orlando?” 

Marton shrugged Eric’s arm off. “You’ve got to ask Eric, Sam, I’ve said too much as it is. Now I have a costume to fetch. I’ll see you all at the ball.” He walked out of the door without looking back.

“Eric?” Sam hardly dared to ask her brother what was going on, the look on his face was one of fury, but she needed to know. 

***

“What do you think?” David asked his friend, his arms stretched wide, turning around to show off his costume.

“I think you look great, Daisy, although those tights are awfully close fitting. Are you sure they’re supposed to be like that?” Craig grinned as he walked around his friend, the forest green colours of his tunic made the red in his strawberry blond hair more pronounced and he looked extremely handsome. 

David pulled his tunic a little lower, the brown leather belt was hanging loosely around his waist. “It looks fine to me, it’s actually quite comfortable.” He smiled and picked up his quiver with arrows and Craig assisted him in putting it on his back.

“So that leaves one question.” Craig started to chuckle and David scowled at him.

“What’s that then?” he asked with his hands on his hips.

Craig’s face was entirely too innocent when he said, “Whether you’re waiting for Maid Marian or the Sheriff of Nottingham.” He could barely avoid the smelly socks that were thrown at him. “It’s high time that I took my leave and start changing myself.” Craig announced while he hastily made his way to the door.

“Coward!” David called after him, but there was a smile on his face. For his father’s sake he was going to make an effort, and for Sean wherever he was. The smile slowly faded, his father had told him that tonight was going to be very important, tonight Sean would either return to them and be free of whatever or whoever was holding him, or he would never return at all.

David sighed, having Sean back was much more important then finding a spouse, he doubted that he would find his soul mate tonight and wasn’t bothered by it, but the thought of having his brother back made his hands clammy. He didn’t even want to think of never seeing Sean again because then he wouldn’t be able to get through the evening.

Sighing he took one last look in the mirror and just for a few seconds wondered who his match would be. He did have one person in mind but... David shook his head, he didn’t stand a chance.

***

Orlando didn’t know how long he’d been sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, shocked by his discovery. To realize that he knew Sean’s tormentor was an enormous blow, more so because he had liked and cared for the man. Shakily he pushed himself to his feet, he wasn’t going to hide in here any longer, he was going to confront the man, the bastard who had done this to Sean.

He carefully opened the bathroom door and looked into the room. The man was standing close to Sean whispering something. Sean’s lips were drawn in a tight thin line and he shook his head vehemently at something the man said.

Orlando pushed the door further open and stepped into the room on bare feet and still only clad in his boxers and t–shirt. He felt a little vulnerable but was determined to have it out with this despicable man.

“Oh, look who has joined us,” the man stepped away from Sean. 

Sean turned around. “Lando, no! You shouldn’t be in here, you… you have to… stay out of sight.” Sean walked over to him quickly and grabbed Orlando’s shoulders. He tried to get Orlando to move back into the bathroom again.

“No Sean, I’m not leaving you alone with him, not after everything he has done to you.” 

Sean’s hands tightened on Orlando’s shoulders. “Lando, you don’t know what you’re saying, he’s dangerous.” 

Orlando’s hands gently removed Sean’s from his shoulders. “I know Sean, I know that he is dangerous, but I have to be here, for you,” he whispered for Sean’s ears only.

“Isn’t this touching?” the man sneered.

Orlando turned very slowly to face the man, while Sean stood behind him, his arms going around Orlando’s waist protectively.

“Dr. McKellen,” Orlando greeted him softly. 

The man’s demeanour seemed to change, soften a little. “Orlando.” 

From Sean’s quick exhale of breath Orlando realized that he had expected another reaction from Dr. McKellen. He squeezed Sean’s hand and leant more comfortably against Sean’s chest.

“Why are you doing this, doctor? You aren’t an evil man.” Orlando was truly bewildered by the man’s actions.

Dr. McKellen’s entire face changed, hatred was written all over it. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at Sean. “It’s all his fault, his and that father of his. They’re cheating David out of what is legally his,” he shouted, all reason gone from his mind.

Orlando moved a step forward, but Sean pulled him back. “Do you mean to tell me that you are doing this all for money?” he asked incredulously. “You lock Sean up for ten years and perhaps a lifetime, and turn his face into a mask because of money?”

“I need to protect David, I need to protect what is rightfully his,” the man said stubbornly.

Orlando still looked bemused. “I don’t understand,” he admitted, “you are David’s uncle, not Sean’s?”

“That’s right, his mother was nothing more than a servant girl who couldn’t resist the horny lord of the manor,” Dr. McKellen snarled.

Orlando felt Sean’s arms tighten around him. “That’s not true you bastard!” Sean growled.

Orlando stroked Sean’s hands, trying to calm him down. He pulled him over to the table and pushed him in a chair, tenderly brushing Sean’s hair out of his half hidden eyes, wishing he could see Sean’s face. “Can you tell me about it, Sean?” he asked, pulling another chair close to Sean’s chair, their knees brushing each other. He took hold of Sean’s hand, while Dr. McKellen was pacing up and down the room.

“My mother and my father were married for nine years and there still weren’t any children. So they started to fear that my mother couldn’t get pregnant…” Sean began.

“She wasn’t your mother!” Dr McKellen hissed at him angrily.

Sean raised his voice. “My mother was the woman who raised me, who comforted me when I fell, who taught me beautiful songs, who loved me so much, and I loved her… more than anything in the world.” Then he turned to Orlando. “My biological mother died while giving birth to me and she was just that, the woman who gave birth to me. She never got the chance to be anything else to me.”

Orlando’s eyes brimmed with tears when he looked at the sad expression on Sean’s face, he stroked his cheek. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“My _mother_ …” He began emphasizing the word while he looked at Dr. McKellen, “was very sad that she couldn’t give my father any children, so one day she decided to ask her chamber maid if she was willing to get pregnant and give him an heir. The maid agreed and very soon after that she was indeed pregnant with me. My birth wasn’t an easy one, she was in labour for two whole days and her body just couldn’t take it anymore. Shortly after I was born, she died.” 

Two lonely tears ran down Sean’s face and all Orlando wanted to do was take him in his arms and comfort him, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“Five years later my mother called me into her room and pulled me in her lap. She told me that I was going to have a brother or sister in about six month’s time, would I like that?” Sean now smiled through the tears. “I told her that I’d rather have a new bike, but that a brother was okay too.” Smiling at the memory Sean shook his head. “She laughed and promised that seeing as I was going to be a big brother I did indeed need a new bike, but she told me that I had to promise that if it was a little girl I would still be a nice to her too. So I promised and then David was born. No one could have been happier than I was when I saw that little boy with soft red hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.” Sean seemed lost in memories for a moment.

“I’ve loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him, he is my little brother and I’d do anything for him.” His face turned sad. “And then our mother died, she became ill and died shortly after. Her brother was her physician.” Sean looked daggers at Dr. McKellen.

“That’s right,” Dr. McKellen said angrily while he stretched to his full height. “And her last words to me were ‘take care of Sean’,” he revealed.

Orlando flew from the chair indignantly. “And this is what you call taking care of him. You are hurting him, you’ve stolen ten years of his life, that’s not taking care of him,” he shouted.

Sean had risen from his chair too and pulled Orlando to him, trying to calm him down.

A look of confusion crossed Dr. McKellen’s face at Orlando’s words, but then he shook his head as if to clear it. “That’s not what she meant,” he stated, “she meant I had to get rid of him, so that David can inherit everything he is entitled to.” 

“You misguided fool.” Sean stepped closer to Dr. McKellen. “That’s not what she meant at all. She had been having visions while she was ill – fevered dreams according to everyone – in which I was threatened. She was afraid something would happen to me and that’s why she asked you to take care of me. Little did she know that you would be that one who would harm me.”

With wide eyes Orlando looked from one to the other, wishing he understood what was going on. Had it all been a misunderstanding?

Suddenly Dr. McKellen shouted out. “Enough! It’s not true! You’ll be at the ball tonight and you will witness your own death announcement, and you and your little slut will be stuck here forever after that!”

He waved his hands in the air and Orlando watched as the room became very dark. His hands sought Sean’s and when he found them, he held on to them very tightly.

“Try to save him, Orlando, but I bet you can’t do that right either.” A mocking voice whispered in Orlando’s ear.

Cruel laughter was all they could hear and when the darkness faded, Orlando found that both he and Sean were wearing their costumes for the ball. He also had a mask on his face and when he tried to remove it, he couldn’t.

*No one will know you are there,* the voice reminded them.

Orlando started to shake and Sean turned to him, he pulled Orlando into his arms, he tipped Orlando’s face up and smiled at him. “We’re going to be alright Lando, don’t be afraid.” He stroked the dark curls and pressed a kiss to Orlando’s lips. “And now we have a date for a dance.” 

Orlando smiled, they weren’t defeated yet. He was going to save Sean from his prison even if he didn’t know how!

tbc


	8. The Christmas Ball

**Chapter 6b – The Christmas Ball**

Sean had taken him in his arms, Orlando’s head cradled against his shoulders. “Close your eyes, Lando,” he had whispered against Orlando’s temple, and Orlando had trusted him implicitly, looping his arms around Sean’s waist and closing his eyes. He was familiar with the darkness and the noise and the wind, the strong arms surrounding him and the soft voice that whispered soothingly in his ear held any fear he might have had at bay.

They were carried by the wind and carefully put down at the bottom of the steps without anyone noticing. Orlando looked up in awe at the beautiful mansion. Two large Christmas trees stood on either side of the steps, they were decorated with lights and the most beautiful ornaments. Pages were holding large candles as they stood on the steps lighting the way to the door for the guests.

While other guests had to show their invitations Sean and Orlando had been able to walk in without difficulty, Dr. McKellen had obviously meant it when he said no one would know they were there.

The large hall was also beautifully decorated with wreaths and garlands and another large Christmas tree. The room was already full of people in the most beautiful costumes and when Sean led him to the ballroom Orlando could only stare. He had never seen anything like it. Kings and queens, pirates and elves, superman, batman and he even spotted Spiderman somewhere, it seemed everyone had indeed dressed up for the occasion. Some were wearing masks, others weren’t so he and Sean wouldn’t stand out.

Then he looked down at himself, he was wearing a heavily embroidered jacket in turquoise, grey and pink and the inside and the large collar were turquoise satin, the sleeves were wide but very narrow at his wrists. His trousers were of a soft gold dyed cotton with turquoise satin bands and his legs were encased in long white stockings and he was wearing black shoes with silver buckles. 

Orlando giggled, because poor Sean had a long curly haired wig on his head which did look a bit weird. He was wearing a long silver embroidered jacket and deep blue trousers, he also wore silver stockings and black shoes with silver buckles, all in all he looked distinctly like a Venetian aristocrat.

Upon entering the ball room Orlando was overwhelmed by the beautiful surroundings. Large stained glass windows with beautiful drapes held a five-armed candelabrum, while the rest of the room was lit by three large crystal chandeliers. On a small stage a chamber orchestra was playing beautiful music and people were dancing or talking while servants were walking around with large trays of champagne. There were large tables with food along one entire wall, and smaller tables and chairs were surrounding the dance floor.

Suddenly remembering why they were here, Orlando looked around for a clock, he had to keep track of the time somehow. 

“What are you looking for, Lando?” Sean asked, while his arm rested around Orlando’s waist.

Orlando looked up at him with a little smile. “Do you know what time it is?”

Sean smiled back, his finger softly caressing Orlando’s cheek. “Don’t fret, Lando, you have more than enough time, I should think at least three more hours.”

Orlando turned to face Sean completely. “Aren’t you worried that I don’t know what to do?” he asked.

Sean’s hands cupped Orlando’s face. “In your heart you know what it takes to set me free, my lo…” Sean choked for a second, then he continued after taking a deep breath, “the answer is in there, Lando,” and he pointed at Orlando’s chest.

 

Orlando looked worriedly at Sean, but realised that something had prevented him from speaking the last words.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Sean whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” Orlando whispered back, “oh, yes please.” 

Sean pulled him into his arms and they started to move to the music, so completely wrapped up in each other that they didn’t pay any attention to their surroundings. 

***

Sam looked around and picked out several of her friends in their costumes. She had hoped Johnny would wear a costume that matched hers but as usual, Orlando had been right. Keira was dressed as Elizabeth Bennett and Johnny was her Mr. Darcy.

Liv had had a difficult time deciding on her costume and had driven her friends mad by changing her ideas every five minutes. Now she stood next to Viggo dressed as Snow White and Viggo was her Prince Charming. Much to the hilarity of their friends Dom and Elijah were two of the seven dwarves. Sam didn’t see Billy though and wondered where he was.

She sighed, Orlando would have loved the ball if he had been invited and hadn’t disappeared to… She pressed her lips together, Eric had refused to explain any of Marton’s remarks and she still felt left out. Squaring her shoulders she tried to shake off the negative feelings, she was here to find her perfect match and she hoped he would arrive soon.

Miranda appeared at her elbow and handed her a drink, she was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and appeared to be waiting for anyone who would fit into her fairy tale. “Did you see anyone that would match me?” she asked Sam.

Sam shook her head, but before she could answer Miranda there was a polite cough behind them. Both Sam and Miranda turned around.

“Good evening, ladies.” It was Craig with Billy right behind him. “It seems we have found our match in you two,” Billy said as he looked them up and down. 

Sam smiled and let out a little sigh of relief. Billy was dressed in a long crème coloured gown, split at the side with cream coloured trousers beneath them and on his head he wore a turban.

“Would you dance with me, my princess?” he asked Sam, holding out his hand to her and Sam nodded without hesitation and let Billy lead her to the dance floor.

“That leaves just us,” Craig smirked to Miranda. Craig’s costume was that of a forester and the missing link to Miranda’s Red Riding Hood, they both laughed and joined the others. 

 

Orlando and Sean were still twirling on the dance floor, hindered by men and women who wanted to cut in. 

“I think it’s Dr. McKellen’s doing, he’s trying to keep us apart, afraid you will figure out what to do,” Sean told Orlando as he pulled the smaller man closer after a big burly cowboy had tried to tear him out of Sean’s arms. 

Orlando shivered, he was running out of time, what did he have to do to set Sean free? What could he possibly do to keep him… them from being locked in the music box forever?

Suddenly a silky voice behind them said, “I think you should change partners for a while. Cate, my dear, you really should dance with Sean, he’s everything you’ve ever wished for.” Orlando was pulled roughly from Sean’s grip by Dr. McKellen while a beautiful blonde immediately danced across the floor with Sean moving as far away from them as possible.

Orlando snatched his arm from Dr. McKellen’s grip. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“Merely breaking you two up for a little while. What’s the problem? When you’re locked up together forever you can dance with him all the time. Just let someone else have some fun, Orlando, don’t be jealous,” the doctor said cheerfully.

As Orlando removed himself as far away from Dr. McKellen as he could, the musicians stopped playing. A tall man with grey hair climbed onto the stage and Orlando recognized him as Sir Christopher Wenham-Lee.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” he began, “welcome to the Christmas Ball. As you all know you are here to find your Perfect Match and if you’ve been here in the past as one searching, you know how successful the ball can be.”

Orlando suddenly noticed Eric and Karl just a few feet in front of him. They were holding hands and Orlando smiled when Karl planted a long, lingering kiss on Eric’s lips. They had come out as a Perfect Match three years ago and Orlando knew how happy they were. He wanted to go over to them but he discovered that he couldn’t move, not towards his brother anyway.

*No one is going to know you’re here.* 

That annoying voice was back again. Orlando returned his attention back to the stage where Sean’s father was still talking. 

“Tonight my son David will try to find his match, David step forward my boy.” Sir Christopher motioned at a young man dressed in a green tunic and matching green leggings.

Orlando watched with narrowed eyes. He saw the resemblance between Sean and David, the only difference really was their hair and eye colour. Orlando looked around the room for Sean, wondering how he was holding up. He spotted him across the room and even from a distance Orlando could see how pale Sean had become. He seemed to have ditched the blonde and Orlando shuffled around couples apologising softly until he could slip his hand into Sean’s trembling one.

He squeezed the bigger man’s hand. “It’s okay Sean, you’ll be able to talk to him soon,” Orlando tried to encourage him.

“God, I hope so, Lando, I really hope so.” Sean sighed, while he almost shattered Orlando’s hand in his strong grip.

Orlando winced and frowned. Sean seemed to have lost confidence in his ability to get him free. To be honest he wasn’t that confident himself. What could it be, what could he do or say that would set Sean free? Was there some magical spell he had to use? Sean had said in his heart he knew what to do, he wished his heart would let his head in on the secret. 

David had stepped forward, looking quite uncomfortable and his father was speaking again. “Is there anyone here who can match with my son?” he asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then someone who apparently had just arrived stepped forward. Orlando was struck dumb, because dressed as the Sheriff of Nottingham was Marton. He felt Sean’s grip on his hand tighten. 

“It’s okay, Sean,” he whispered, “Marton is a great guy. And judging by the look on David’s face he thinks so too.”

David was smiling and accepted Marton’s request to join him on the dance floor.

 

Soon the dance floor was filled with dancing couples and Sean and Orlando joined in too.

Orlando was getting increasingly nervous as time passed. “Sean, please, if you know anything, if you can tell me anything, then do so, please, because I don’t know what to do,” he implored desperately.

Sean just shook his head, his green eyes terribly sad behind the mask.

When they turned in front of the stage Orlando noticed Dr. McKellen climbing the few steps to it. He watched as the man whispered something to the conductor of the orchestra and then walked over to the edge of the stage. 

Orlando groaned, this was it, he was sure of it. It was almost time. He stopped dancing abruptly, surprising Sean who stumbled a little. Orlando held him steady then he pulled him close taking Sean’s masked face in his hands. “Sean,” he whispered urgently, “Sean, I don’t know what to do, I really don’t, but before it all goes to hell I have to tell you something.”

Sean’s hands covered Orlando’s, stroking the back softly. “Tell me, Lando, you can tell me anything.”

Dr. McKellen cleared his throat and the people stopped talking and turned their attention towards him. “Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know the matching isn’t the only thing that happens tonight. We also have a rather sad announcement to make I’m afraid.”

David who stood just in front of the stage held in Marton’s arms, made a distressed sound.

“I’m so sorry, David,” Dr. McKellen said to him. “It’s almost ten minutes to midnight, the same night on which…”

Orlando ignored the voice and turned his attention back to Sean. “I want to tell you this, because I don’t know if I will ever be able to again after tonight.” He waited, gathering his courage, while in the background Dr. McKellen was re-telling the circumstances of Sean’s disappearance. 

“So it is with regret that I have to announce…”

Orlando took a deep breath. “I love you Sean, more than anyone in the entire world. I love you!” And then he plastered his lips to Sean’s, holding on to him tightly, so that if Sean was whisked off to somewhere he would have to take Orlando with him.

A loud thunder clap above their heads frightened the assembled crowd, while on stage Dr. McKellen clenched his fists and let out a mighty roar.

Sean twisted away from Orlando and his hands flew to his face, Orlando looked on in horror as Sean slowly sank to his knees, clawing at his masked face, his wig sliding to the floor.

Frantically ripping at his own mask, which came off without a problem now, Orlando dropped to his knees. “Sean! Sean! What’s going on, what’s happening?” he cried out and he tried to pull Sean’s fingers away from his face.

It seemed as if the mask on Sean’s face was melting, causing Sean horrible pain. 

“Sean, please…” Orlando pleaded desperately. “Hold on to me, let me help you.”

But Sean was in too much pain to hear the soft plea, it felt as if his face was on fire, all he could think of was the terrible pain as the mask slowly slid of his face and turned to dust on the floor.

“Orli? Orli, is that you? How did you get here? I… we thought that you were locked up in the music box.” 

Behind Orlando his brother and sister pushed through the crowd to reach their brother, but Orlando only had eyes for Sean. He reached out to Sean again, feeling so helpless; he wanted to touch him to reassure Sean and himself that Sean was okay.

Then a green coloured blur pushed him aside. “Sean? Sean you have returned, you’ve come back to me, to us! Sean!” David threw his arms around Sean protectively, letting no one near him. “Sean, are you alright?” he whispered. 

One of Sean’s arms came around David’s back. “Little One,” he mumbled barely audible.

Orlando shuffled backwards, all attention was on Sean and David, even Eric and Sam looked on with open mouths. He was no longer needed, he had broken the spell, he knew because for a few seconds he had seen Sean’s face, there was no longer a mask hiding his handsome features. For a few precious seconds he had seen the face of the man he loved, for a few seconds he’d had a clear view of dazzling green eyes, it would have to do for the rest of his life, because Sean no longer needed him.

With bowed head, his arms clasped around himself Orlando slowly walked to the door, a lonely tear making it’s way down his cheek. He should be happy that the man he loved was now free from his long imprisonment and could finally pick up the pieces of his life and start living again. And he was, of course he was happy about that, he only wished he could have been part of that life, but that was obviously not going to happen.

He walked out of the ballroom, through the hall and out of the door. He went down the steps where the pages still stood holding the candles, past the Christmas trees and then turned round for a final look at the mansion where the love of his life could finally start living again.

More tears started to fall and Orlando began to shiver, it was cold and he didn’t have a coat because he and Sean hadn’t exactly arrived the normal way. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, but they fell faster then he could rub them away. He nearly slipped on the frosty path, his dress shoes not suitable for walking in the snow. 

At the end of the path he turned round a final time. “Bye Sean, be happy,” he whispered brokenly. 

He disappeared into the darkness not noticing the shadow that followed him.

***

In the ballroom, Sir Christopher had joined his two sons, David helped Sean up and his father embraced him. “I’m so happy to have you back, my son,” Sir Christopher told him.

Sean briefly embraced his father, then he pulled back. “Why did you sent him, why did you put him in danger?” he asked harshly.

“What? Who?” Sir Christopher asked confused.

“Lando! You sent Lando and put him in danger, why?” Sean’s voice became louder.

Sir Christopher drew himself up to his full length. “Because he was the only one who could save you, Sean. He was the only one allowed access to the music box,” his father explained. 

_“Where Sean is held, no man can go. He is in a place that can only be entered by one._ ” David quoted softly.

“Exactly,” his father said.

“But what does it mean, father, can you explain it now?” David asked.

“ _Where Sean is held no man can go_ ’ means that it had to be a boy, David, an innocent, a virgin if you will. I thought for a long time it had to be a woman, but I failed there,” Sir Christopher looked at Sean apologetically.

“And what about the ‘ _can only be entered by one_ ’ bit?” David wanted to know.

“That was even more difficult.” His father admitted. “It had to be someone who Sean loved, and who would love Sean in return, and I didn’t know who that was. The one I sent, was after all only nine years old when Sean disappeared.”

Suddenly missing the most important person in his life Sean looked for Orlando. “Lando?” Sean breathed and whirled round. “Lando? Where are you?” Sean started to panic when among all the faces that surrounded him he couldn’t find the one of the person he loved more than life itself.

His father frowned. “I don’t understand, he was here with you or the spell couldn’t have been broken.”

David coughed nervously, “I’m afraid that it’s my fault,” he confessed. “I pushed him out of the way because I wanted to get to Sean so badly, I didn’t see where he went.” 

Eric, Sam and Karl came forward. “What happened to Orlando?” Eric demanded to know. “Where is he?”

“I think that he’s gone,” a deep voice behind them said, Sean looked up into the dark brown eyes of Marton. “He probably thinks you don’t need him any longer and has left.” Marton looked sad. “All he ever wanted was to be loved and to be needed, and everyone has let him down.” 

It sounded final.

“No, Lando!” Sean shouted desperately, then more softly he added, “I’ll always love you, I’ll always need you.”

tbc


	9. Finally Home

**Chapter 7 - Finally Home**

After the rather startling events just before midnight, most guests had left quietly, congratulating Sir Christopher and David on the return of their son and brother, but unsure whether to be happy or sad due to Orlando’s unknown fate.

Dr. McKellen was nowhere in sight after Serkis had escorted him out of the ballroom earlier, Cate, his assistant, following in Serkis’ footsteps.

Orlando’s family and friends stood together in shock after the outcome of the evening. 

Marton, Sean, Eric and David were having a heated discussion, which resulted in Sean stalking towards the door with Eric hot on his heels. They stopped in their tracks when a shadow appeared in the doorway. 

Eric and Sean both took a step back until the figure seemed to float inside and came into the light. Then they both rushed forward recognising Serkis who held an unconscious Orlando in his arms.

“What happened?” Sean asked, immediately taking Orlando from Serkis’ arms.

Serkis rolled his shoulders, he wasn’t a tall man and walking with Orlando in his arms must have been quite a strain.

“I think he slipped on an icy patch; there’s a small lump on the back of his head,” he informed Sean.

The others who had noticed Serkis’ arrival hurried into the hall firing a barrage of questions at them. 

Sir Christopher had joined them; he looked at Orlando for a few minutes and turned his gaze to Sean. “Why don’t you take him to the blue room, he is in dire need of some rest. I’ll send someone with some ice for his head.”

Sean nodded gratefully to his father and started to ascend the stairs, then he turned round and looked at Eric and Samantha and their friends. “I’m sure Orlando wants to see you all in the morning and I guess we’ve got some explaining to do,” he said with a glance at his father who nodded, “you’re all welcome to stay the night, Serkis will see you to your rooms.” He then turned back and walked up the stairs with his precious burden in his arms.

A servant had walked ahead of Sean to open the door for him and light a fire. He dismissed the woman as soon as she was finished and he put Orlando on the bed. Sean carefully turned him on his side to investigate the bump. It wasn’t too large, there wasn’t any bleeding, and Sean was pretty confident that Orlando would rouse soon. 

He slowly rolled Orlando on his back again and only now noticed the tear tracks that stained his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, while his fingers gently caressed Orlando’s face, “I’ll always need you, Lando, always.”

There was a knock on the door and David walked in, an ice pack and a towel in his hands. “How is he?” he asked his brother.

“Still out of it…” Sean started as he walked across the room to David, when a low moan from the bed made him return immediately. “Lando?” 

Sean motioned to David to hand him the ice pack and the towel, with great care he lifted Orlando’s head and put the ice in the towel against the lump, cradling Orlando’s head against his shoulder. 

“What… where? Sean?” Orlando started to move and tried to squirm out of Sean’s grip.

Sean made shushing noises, while he handed the ice pack back to David. He tipped Orlando’s head backward so he could look him in the eyes. “It’s okay Lando, you’re fine, you’ve just hit your head and it needs some ice. Just rest your head here, my love.” He cradled Orlando’s head against his shoulder again.

David sat on the side of the bed and held the ice pack in place. “I’m sorry about all this Sean, it’s my fault he ran away,” he said guiltily.

“No one blames you David, Lando least of all, it’s my fault, for a moment I forgot all about him, I could only think of the pain. It hurt like hell when the mask started to become real again,” Sean explained softly to David, while he kept stroking Orlando’s cheek.

“You’ve got a lot to tell, but you better keep that for tomorrow, it’s late and I think Orlando needs some rest.” David put the icepack on the bed and ruffled his brother’s hair. “I don’t need another Christmas present this year. I’ve got you back and I found myself the perfect match!” 

Sean smiled at the happy look on his brother’s face. “Sounds like a good Christmas, little one.”

David nodded and leant over to Orlando. “Sleep well, beautiful, and thank you,” he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Orlando’s cheek. “We’ve got a lot to thank him for,” he said before standing up and walking to the door, he turned round to face Sean, “sleep well, make sure you’re still here in the morning!” Then he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Orlando had been slipping in and out of consciousness, he couldn’t remember exactly what had happened, just that it was cold and he felt so terribly lonely.

He could hear them talking, a soft murmuring right above him, while something cold and wet was pressed to the back of his head and his face pressed against something soft that smelled familiar, someone was rhythmically stroking his cheek and making him all drowsy. 

Orlando didn’t feel cold anymore, he was nice and warm, if only his head didn’t hurt things would be just perfect. Then he felt lips on his cheek and someone mumbling ‘thank you’, but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes, or lift his head, he felt safe and comfortable and didn’t want to move.

Then he was being jostled around a little, it felt as if someone was undressing him, good, he didn’t care much for sleeping with his clothes on.

“Come on, Lando, work with me here, love,” a voice said, as they tried to remove his trousers.

“Hmpf,” he grumbled.

Soft laughter was his answer and he reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked straight into a pair of twinkling green eyes, that looked familiar, but the face… He lifted his hand and stroked a cheek. His eyes moved lower until he encountered the lips, now those he certainly did know. “Those are Sean’s lips,” he muttered, “what are you doin’ with Sean’s lips?”

More laughter and an incredulous, “what?!” was his answer.

Orlando tapped against the lips and they playfully nipped at the daring finger. Orlando snatched his finger away. “You can’t go pinching someone else’s lips and then try to bite me with them,” he whined.

This time a joyous laugh escaped the owner of the lips, Orlando’s eyes flew open. “Sean!” The laughter stopped immediately.

“Lando, what’s wrong?” The voice sounded alarmed now.

Orlando gasped, the memories slammed into him with an overwhelming force, he struggled to sit up and was helped by a pair of strong arms. “Sean?” he whispered, “Is it really you?” 

Sean was leaning over him and Orlando framed his face with his hands. “The mask,” he marvelled, “it’s gone. This is you, this is really you.” His fingers traced the contours of Sean’s eyes, the bridge of his nose; his eyebrows and forehead were caressed sweetly. “This is who you really are.” Orlando looked into the green eyes again and his own filled with tears, “You’re beautiful,” he rasped hoarsely, emotion robbing him of his voice.

Sean sat down on the bed and just opened his arms, Orlando scrambled to get into them and when he climbed into Sean’s lap he threw his arms around the other man and they both held on for dear life.

“I love you, you know,” Orlando whispered as Sean nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses on the vulnerable spot behind his ear.

Sean lifted his head. “And I love you, Lando, I love you so much.” 

Green eyes met brown as their lips found each other. 

Orlando kept holding Sean’s face between his hands, overjoyed to finally see him, see the eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughed and the eyebrows lift in surprise as Orlando softly bit his lower lip. Then he just closed his eyes to revel in the sensations the breathtaking kiss evoked.

For Sean it was wonderful to be able to feel Orlando against his skin, to be able to nuzzle the curls and breathe in their sweet scent, which the mask had preventing him from doing before. And to kiss him knowing that Orlando still wanted him, still loved him without the mask.

“What are you thinking?” Orlando asked him, placing tiny kisses on his eyes and nose.

Sean stroked Orlando’s back, one hand slipped under the jacket he was still wearing and rubbed the smooth back. “I’m amazed that you still want me,” he confessed.

Orlando pulled back from nuzzling the blonde’s hair. “Why wouldn’t I want you anymore?” he asked confused.

Sean closed his eyes for an instant, then he opened them again and looked at Orlando with barely hidden insecurity. “Now you see me for what I am, Lando, before, I was just the man with the mask who protected you from evil. It’s easy to develop feelings for someone who has saved you and with a mask hiding my face your mind could provide you with a fantasy image of your dream lover.” Sean sighed and shook his head. “This is the real me, Lando, I’m almost fifteen years older than you are, I’ve been locked up for ten years and not used to having people around me anymore. Why would you possibly want me?” 

Orlando was stunned by Sean’s lack of self-confidence and he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t be offended by what Sean said. “Do you think I fall in love that easily?” he asked indignantly, “or that I’m so shallow that looks are all that count?” 

Sean grabbed Orlando’s shoulders when he tried to climb off Sean’s lap. “No, no, Lando, that’s not what I think, not at all.” 

Orlando sagged in his grip. “Then what do you mean, I don’t understand?” he said in a small voice.

Enfolding the younger man in his arms, pulling him against his chest, Sean rested his chin on the sienna curls. “You’re anything but shallow, Lando, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, the most loving one. Just a smile from you sets my heart on fire, that is what you do to me. And that is why I want you to be sure that I’m really the one you want because I don’t want to overwhelm you or consume you with my passion. If you don’t feel the same…”

Orlando’s fingers on his lips silenced him. “I love you so much because you think only of me, what your love could do to me, but how can your love ever hurt me, you’re so gentle and caring. You were prepared to walk around with a mask for the rest of your life…” He held up his hand when Sean wanted to interrupt.

“No Sean, you didn’t do that because it was the right thing to do, you did it so I wouldn’t lose my eyesight. He said irremovable mask, Sean…” Orlando whispered, “… you couldn’t possibly know that I would succeed. Hope for it, yes, but know it for certain… never. What you did, you did out of love for me, Sean and that is why I can’t do anything else other than love you in return. My heart wouldn’t let me love anyone else ever and my head doesn’t want anyone else.”

Sean had been listening to Orlando in silence; those precious words healed a lot of the pain that had been inflicted on him by someone he trusted. And now this beautiful creature in his arms told him that there wasn’t anyone else he ever wanted to love. All Sean could do was accept that beautiful gift with his head, his heart and his whole being. 

When Orlando looked up into Sean’s face he saw a brilliant smile appear. “I accept all that you offer me with all that I am,” Sean whispered.

Orlando returned the smile and then again framed Sean’s face with his hands. “Make love to me, Sean, I want us to be joined body and soul so no one can come between us ever again.”

There was nothing Sean wanted to do more. He undressed Orlando and guided him down into the pillows and then started to undress himself.

Orlando’s eyes went wide when he finally saw all of Sean, balancing himself on his elbows, he looked his fill. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured, licking his lips in anticipation.

Sean put a knee on the bed and then slowly crawled over to where Orlando was lying and settled himself on his side next to him. 

Orlando slowly rolled onto his side as well, unable to take his eyes from the golden-skinned man. “I want to kiss you all over,” he whispered breathlessly.

Sean smiled. “I’d love that, as long as I can do the same to you.”

“Hmm.” Orlando mumbled as he pushed Sean on his back. He started with little kisses on Sean’s forehead, his eyes, cheeks and nose. Then he moved to an ear, curling his tongue to trace the delicate shell, nipping softly with his teeth and then flicked his tongue further inside, eliciting a groan from Sean who tried to contain himself and not throw Orlando on his back, cover him with his own body and devour him.

He settled for covering the smooth buttocks with his hands and gently kneading them. 

Orlando had found another delicious earlobe and worked it diligently with his lips, and then as if suddenly remembering something very tasty, he finally attacked Sean’s mouth with his own. 

Not nearly as shy as – was it only yesterday - his tongue delved deep into Sean’s mouth, tasting him, getting to know each and every delicious flavour that he found. Sean’s tongue followed him back into Orlando’s own mouth then and their tongues danced and twirled and when Orlando started to suck on Sean’s tongue, Sean’s hand came up to his head to hold him into place, to make sure contact couldn’t be broken. Only when they finally needed some air did he release his hold on Orlando’s skull, even then careful not to brush against the painful lump.

Sean’s other hand was still stroking the silky bottom and he slowly made his way to the shadowy crevice, his fingers explored while his eyes held Orlando’s.

Orlando had started on Sean’s enticing chest, but when he felt fingers brushing against his entrance his eyes sought Sean’s while he let out a soft sigh. He wiggled a little trying to get the fingers where they felt so good.

“Are you sure, Lando?” Sean asked him.

Orlando nodded, smiling shyly. "I want it all, Sean, I want it now.”

All blood in Sean’s body seemed to surge to his groin and he bit his lip, trying not to lose control. He slowly rolled Orlando on the bed. “Lie on your front, Lando, I’ll have to prepare you first, my love.”

Orlando obediently lay down in the pillows, his stomach held a flock of butterflies and they all tumbled about at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut when the nerves were about to take over, but a reassuring kiss on his shoulder and a sweet little flick against his nose told him that Sean knew, and that he would take care of him. 

He felt the bed dip as Sean left it, brushing a hand over his buttock. “I’ll be right back,” Sean whispered.

Soon Sean returned holding a small bottle. “Haven’t really needed this in a very long time,” he explained to Orlando and the young man watched the green eyes go cloudy as memories washed over Sean.

“Hush, don’t think of that now, love,” Orlando reached up and pulled Sean down to place a sweet kiss on his lips, and he was happy to see the green eyes starting to sparkle again.

Sean lowered himself back on the bed again. “You have to try and relax, Lando, I’m going to stretch you and make you feel good. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

Orlando stretched out again burying his face in his folded arms, waiting for whatever was to come. He smiled when he felt a soft kiss in the middle of his back, then he felt more kisses, each one of them lower and lower. They reached his buttocks and then his thighs, feather light and quick; lips reached the inside of his knees where he was ticklish and he squirmed and giggled and begged until they moved on until they reached his feet, where each toe was kissed with the same dedication.

Then Sean parted his legs and kissed the inside of his thighs and the join between his buttocks and thighs and then his tongue joined in, leaving a wet trail from his thigh to his back and Sean blew softly on it sending huge shudders through Orlando’s body.

By now Orlando was panting heavily, his shaft was hard and weeping, twitching at every kiss and lick Sean gave him.

Two hands settled on his buttocks, carefully pulling them apart and Orlando nearly flew of the bed as a clever tongue licked a stripe from top to bottom, carefully wetting the entire crevice.  
His fingers clenched in the pillows and he gritted his teeth to not cry out loud, when that same tongue slowly, carefully licked his entrance, wetting it, relaxing it and then to Orlando’s amazement and delight pushed inside little by little. His breathing sped up and he felt a burning starting low in his belly.

The tongue retreated a little and then a slippery finger joined it pushing inside and Orlando gasped at the intrusion, but the tongue kept lapping softly, tenderly while the finger moved around. Then the finger was removed and returned with a second one and Orlando thought that that didn’t fit at all, but the sensations that Sean’s tongue brought him wiped all other thoughts from his mind. Until one of the fingers brushed something inside that made him howl and his cock twitch and the burning in his belly increase.

Sean carefully removed his fingers and nudged Orlando to roll over. Sean looked down into Orlando’s eyes, his pupils were dilated and the brown was barely visible, his chest heaved and his slender cock curled over his stomach, steadily weeping drops of pre-cum.

“You are so incredibly gorgeous, so beautiful…” Sean’s voice was husky with passion.

Orlando’s arms reached for him and he settled himself on top of the younger man, covering his entire body with his own.

He lowered his head and captured Orlando’s mouth, while at the same time their hips were moving together, rolling, pushing and rubbing.

“You… taste different, is that… is that me?” Orlando asked hesitantly, shyly.

Sean smiled at him. “Hmm, all you, you taste good all over,” he assured Orlando.

Orlando blushed and Sean chuckled lifting up a little and flicking a finger over Orlando’s cock, scooping up some of the pre cum oozing out, he brought the finger to his mouth and slowly licked it.

Orlando groaned and closed his eyes at the sight, immediately opening them again not wanting to miss this very hot, erotic vision.

Sean leant down again, giving him another quick kiss. “Are you ready, Lando love?” he asked.

Orlando nodded biting his lip, this was it, Sean and he were going to join and not just with their bodies, he could feel it.

“Relax, love.” Sean whispered, and Orlando watched as he opened the bottle he had brought in earlier and poured some liquid on his fingers. He coated his cock and then pushed Orlando’s knees up and out and brought his fingers with the liquid inside one last time. Then he held on to his erection and the tip brushed gently at Orlando’s entrance, and as he looked Orlando in the eyes, he slowly pushed inside.

Orlando tensed a little, his hands clutching the sheets, but Sean whispered soothing words and he slowly relaxed, as soon as Sean felt that, he pushed in further until his hips were flush against Orlando’s buttocks.

“Oh God, that… that feels so full and strange,” Orlando murmured. 

Sean slowly started to move looking down at Orlando for the slightest hint of discomfort. “Lando, are you okay?” and at Orlando’s nod, “you’re so tight and hot and…” He couldn’t find the right words.

Orlando pushed his hips up and started to move with Sean. “Like we’re made for each other?” he panted.

“Yess,” Sean hissed, “it’s so good, you feel so good.” He bend forward, while Orlando moved up and they found each other’s mouths, the change in angle at the same time allowed Sean’s cock to brush Orlando’s pleasure centre and he arched up, gasping loudly.

Sean took hold of Orlando’s cock and stroked him, brushing his pleasure centre repeatedly, until with a shout he spilled over Sean’s hand, repeating Sean’s name over and over. 

Orlando hadn’t thought it was possible to feel this way, to have this overwhelming sensation of finally being complete, coming undone at his lover's touch. All thoughts of loneliness were gone, this was were he was supposed to be, with the one he loved. Sean made him feel whole again, no longer did he feel something was missing.

He was finally home.

Sean thrust a few more times, his eyes glued to Orlando’s flushed face, his eyes wide open, his mouth still murmuring Sean’s name and loving endearments. For Sean the incredible feeling of finally loving and being loved by his heart’s desire were enough to erase the years of suffering in solitude, the fear of never being free again.

“My Lando,” he whispered gazing down into the deep brown orbs that looked up at him with so much love.

“Come for me, my love,” Orlando encouraged.

It was enough for Sean and with a final thrust he spilled himself inside Orlando with a groan, trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer Sean sank down on top of Orlando, wanting to roll them to their sides to stop himself from crushing the younger man. But Orlando held him in a vice like grip, wanting to be covered by Sean completely after their glorious joining, not ready to let him go yet.

They kissed leisurely as their heart rates slowly returned to normal, words of love and passion slipping from their lips. 

Sean leant over to grab the towel which caused his shaft to slip from Orlando’s body eliciting a little whimper in protest from the younger man and cleaned them both up haphazardly. Then he pulled the bedding over them, and he took hold of the slender body manoeuvring them until Orlando’s head rested on his chest and he could bury his nose in the fragrant curls.

A sleepy Orlando whispered something against his chest. 

“What did you say, Lando, love?” he asked, caressing the soft curls.

Orlando yawned. “A match made in heaven.” He snuggled closer, burying his face against Sean.

Sean cocked his head. “Actually a match made in a music box.”

Orlando lifted his head to look into Sean’s eyes, “With the help of an Enchanted Melody.”

**Epilogue**  


Sir Christopher looked at the painting over the fireplace. His son was back where he belonged and he couldn’t be more happy about that, but he knew a lot of questions still needed answering.

There was a knock on the door and after his reply the door opened and the study was flooded with people. 

Sean and Orlando, David and Marton, Eric, Samantha and Karl were ushered inside by Serkis. 

“The other guests are still attending breakfast, Sir,” Serkis informed Sir Christopher.

“Thank you, Serkis,” Sir Christopher nodded and then motioned with his arm. “Please take a seat, make yourselves more comfortable.”

To Sean and David’s surprise, Serkis stayed with them in the room and stood quietly beside the door.

Sir Christopher sat behind his desk and folded his hands. “I expect there are some questions for which you would like answers?”

Everyone started talking at once until Sir Christopher held up a hand. “I think Orlando should be allowed to ask questions first.”

Orlando inclined his head. “Thank you," he said softly, "but shouldn’t Sean…” 

Sean put an arm around the younger man. “Go ahead, Lando, I can wait.”

“Okay,” Orlando looked at his hands thoughtfully and then at Sir Christopher. “Why didn’t I get an invitation to the ball?” That had hurt the most and he needed to know.

“I didn’t know it was going to be you, Orlando. I’d sent invitations to all the eligible young men and women, and those who have been matched at previous balls, and we knew that the one whose invitation didn’t arrive would be the chosen one. He or she would receive the music box from me,” Sir Christopher told him.

Orlando nodded. “How did you know it was me?”

“The wind is a powerful instrument, it guided my man Serkis to you, and you to Sean. Is there anything else you would like to ask?” Sir Christopher realised the young man would probably have a few more questions.

“Did Dr. McKellen know I was ‘the chosen one’?” Orlando had been shocked by the man’s involvement.

“Probably not until he saw the music box in your bedroom and heard that you weren’t invited to the ball,” Eric was the one who answered that and Sir Christopher nodded in agreement.

“Why did it have to be Orlando?” Sean asked, still upset with his father about that.

“As I realised when Orlando was chosen, it had to be a boy in all ways, a virgin if you like and he should be able to love you, which meant that he had to be gay. Only the words ‘I love you’ could release you from the spell,” Sir Christopher explained.

“Can I ask something too?”  
Samantha wanted to know and at Sir Christopher’s brief nod she turned to Marton. “I’d still want to know about that promise you all had to make to somebody.”

Again it was Eric who answered. “Shortly before their mother died, and Sean disappeared, he came to me,” he looked at Karl and Marton, “to us. He told us his mother was ill and was having visions in which something happened to Sean. She repeatedly told him that his brown eyed guardian angel needed to be protected or he could never save Sean from a fate worse than death.”

“Life imprisonment in the music box,” Orlando whispered, grabbing Sean’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Like her brother my mother had special powers, not as strong as his, but evidently she could foresee some of what was going to happen. Not everything or she wouldn’t have asked Ian to ‘take care of me’,” Sean clarified.

“So Karl and Marton and I were never to speak of Sean’s fondness for Orlando, so that no one would guess he was the guardian angel. They got along tremendously from the moment they laid eyes on each other. I think they loved each other as friends first, and Orlando is of course, a whole lot younger than Sean,” Eric swatted at Sean when he muttered a quiet “Thanks, mate.” 

“But I soon realised that Orlando was lost without Sean. Things started to go badly for him, and I don’t mean just the death of our mother or our father’s dislike of him. I’m sorry Orli.” Eric murmured, “I know it was hard. But it was obvious that your fate was bound to that of Sean and with his disappearance nothing worked out right.”

“How could you contact me?” Sean asked his father.

Sir Christopher pulled a drawer open in his desk and pulled a box out. Orlando gasped, it was an identical music box.

“Mine was for communication only, I could warn you when Orlando came and earlier when I found out about Ian, I could sometimes tell when he planned a visit and let you know. But I could never visit you myself,” he told Sean with sad eyes.

“How could I travel there, to the music box, I mean?” Orlando asked.

“Ah,” Sir Christopher looked over at the door where Serkis still stood patiently. “Serkis can control the wind and he managed to get you there and travelled there a couple of times to watch your progress.”

“What?” Sean shouted. “You mean that pervert was spying on Lando and me?”

“It was our last chance to get you home, son,” Sir Christopher admonished him softly.

Sean pulled a face, but understood the reason.

David had been quiet all this time, but now he spoke up. “But what of Uncle Ian? Why did he do something so horrible to Sean?”

“Your uncle wanted to safeguard your inheritance,” his father answered.

“Because Sean and I are half brothers?” David sighed, when his father nodded David made a sweeping gesture with his hand, “he should have talked to me first. If he had he would have understood that Sean is destined for all this, not me. He is the eldest, and our mother wouldn’t have wanted it any other way,” he said passionately and pulled Sean into a tight embrace.

Sean returned the embrace and looked over David’s shoulder at Marton who smiled proudly.

Orlando stood nervously, he wiped his hands on his trousers and looked at Sir Christopher and then at Sean. “I think everything is answered now, I… I just want to know what happens now?” he said and turned fearful eyes toward Sean.

Sean stood too and pulled him in his arms. “Now we live happily ever after,” he chuckled.

Orlando snorted and the others laughed.

Sir Christopher cleared his throat, drawing their attention again, but Orlando remained in the protective circle of Sean’s arms. 

“I think that now we have to establish whether you want to become each other’s spouse and if so, are we going to make it a double celebration?” he looked meaningfully at David and Marton. 

Sean tipped Orlando’s chin up and covered his mouth with the sweetest of kisses and Orlando melted in his arms returning the kiss with fervour. They were both flushed when Sean finally pulled back.

“I told you,” he mumbled only for Orlando’s ears, “we’re going to live happily every after!”

The mistletoe above their heads gently swayed as if to some enchanting melody, as Sean lowered his head and captured Orlando’s lips once more.

The End


End file.
